La ultima descendiente del clan Uchiha
by zazkita
Summary: EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE FANFIC TIENE SPOILERS Y FUTURO LEMON. Un clan poderoso y maldito, algo salio mal el día que Itachi mato a todos, una niña sobrevivió. Y ahora le pregunta es ¿cual es la historia detrás del mito? Etiquetas; Akatsuki, Naruto, Sasuke, Mi Oc. La imagen es obra mía.
1. Chapter I

**Notas de la autora: **Este Fanfic lo subí hace como dos años a pero eliminaros TODOS mis Fanfic. Va a ser un poco difícil entenderlo, pero con el paso de los capítulos explicare algunos spoilers y cosa que no tienen relación con el Manga/anime.

Perfil de Mayuri Uchiha (quitenle los espacios en blanco) www. fanfiction s/ 9057111/1/ Mayuri-Uchiha-Perfil

Naruto de M.K

Mayuri Uchiha mi O.C

**Disclaimer: -SPOILER ALETR- **Algunos personajes Akatsuki NO están muertos en esta historia, así como otros.* y si, ya acabo la 4ta guerra ninja. "0-0-0" cambio de escena. Lestras en cursiva Flashback. TODO esta narrado en tercera Personas

**Personajes Principales en Esta historia: **Kakuzu, Sasuke, Naruto y mi Oc.

**Etiquetas**:fanfic / fanfiction de Kakuzu, El clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hidan, Naruto Uzumaki, Deidara, en español.

**Capítulo I. Comenzando desde el final.**

Han pasado ya tres años desde todo lo sucedido. Tanto tiempo y sigo sintiéndome fuera de esta aldea inclusive de este planeta.  
Que rápido paso el tiempo...ahora sigo sin creer que me eh graduado en jounin y que apenas eh cumplido 19 años  
Que molesto...  
Si no me conocen, me tendrán que conocer en esta historia llena de secretos y mentiras.  
Me llamo Mayuri Uchiha, la única sobreviviente del clan Uchiha, tengo actualmente 19 años y después de ser exiliada, y ser catalogada muchos años después como renegada clase S, mi primo Sasuke Uchiha y yo regresamos a Konoha bajo muchas condiciones impuestas por Tsunade - Sama.

Se que nadie sabe de mi, incluso mis pocos familiares vivos saben que existía.

- Mayuri...- alguien hablaba tras mi puerta  
Lentamente gire mis ojos  
- ¿Sasuke?  
- es hora de irnos, Tsunade hablara con todos los... Ya sabes, los que estamos bajo prueba...- Sasuke se escuchaba algo molesto, me imagino, que media aldea nos odie por intentar atacar la integridad de Konoha no es muy agradable.  
- en quince...- fue todo lo que conteste. Me levanté y me mire al espejo...y pensar que hace unos años lucía diferente...vivía diferente, y estaba con el...  
-Tsk - ahora era solo una jounin con limitación de poderes

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-si pudiera activar mi Sharingan todo esos malditos que te ven, morirían en un segundo-  
Si algo cambio en Sasuke, fue la sobré protección que empezó a tener por Mayuri. Esta solo sonrió de lado  
- sabes que estamos a prueba, pusieron ese sello para no poder usar el Sharingan y no revelarnos contra Konoha ...además también tienes otra vez tu club de fans  
- ¡que molestia! No por eso pedimos perdón ante Tsunade y todos los aldeanos...  
- no es tan fácil Sasuke, ¿si te das cuenta que estuvimos a punto de contribuir directamente en la 4 guerra ninja?-  
Sasuke se cruzó de brazos  
- no lo hubiera ni pensando si Itachi no me hubiera dicho toda la verdad sobre...  
Mayuri tomo rápidamente a Sasuke de chaleco de jounin y lo condujo a una calle cerrado  
- escúchame bien Sasuke Uchiha. Los dos hicimos el compromiso de dejar "eso" por La Paz y dadas las circunstancias regresar a Konoha, de donde nacimos y crecimos juntos, olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo, como una familia Sasuke -  
Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un gran suspiro.  
- se que tanto para ti como para mi es difícil... Tu estuviste con unos maniáticos asesinos...y Itachi esta...- Sasuke carraspeo la garganta - está muerto...  
-...- Mayuri soltó a Sasuke y se abrazo a sí misma  
- vamos con Tsunade, Onisan.

- en realidad que el clan Uchiha era un clan bastante bello-  
- ¿ya viste a la chica? En realidad es bellísima ¿como pudo estar en Akatsuki?  
- Sasuke Uchiha regreso a Konoha, ¿será acaso más poderoso que Naruto?  
- ¡sería un premio tener linaje como ellos!  
- ¿Mayuri Uchiha? Nunca escuche hablar de ella ¿cuantas cosas nos escondió el clan Uchiha?  
- no te dejes engañar. Los dos tienen el poder suficiente para acabarte con sus endemoniados ojos rojos

Una ENORME gota en la sien salía de los Uchihas  
- extrañaba las habladurías de la gente - susurraba Sasuke por lo bajó lanzando una mirada furtiva a varios  
-ve el lado positivo, no es tan malo lo que hablan de nosotros...  
Sasuke le lanzo una sonrisa a Mayuri y esta hizo lo mismo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Tsunade - Sama han llegado los Uchihas-  
Dentro de la oficina de la Hokage se encontraba su querido mano derecha, Sakura Haruno; la cual hizo una excelente participación en la cuarta guerra ninja. Y también el futuro Hokage de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. Y el chico que no tiene emociones Sai.  
Mayuri y Sasuke entraron con total parsimonia a la oficina de la Hokage sintiendo las miradas de los jóvenes en sus seres.  
-¿nos mando a llamar Hokage-Sama?- soltó Sasuke con su voz brutalmente sensual. Era inevitable para Sakura dejar de admirarlo, a pesar que harían apenas un año de estar en Konoha de nuevo; a pesar de todo para poder ser oficialmente aceptados en Konoha Tsunade los mandaba a misiones de semanas o incluso meses. Se veía más apuesto, más alto, un cambio no tan radical pero por algo se empezaba.

Nadie tuvo tiempo te reafirmar un vínculo con alguno de los dos.  
Ni siquiera Naruto...  
- han cumplido sus misiones satisfactoriamente...y siempre los traigo de arriba abajo así que tendrán tres días se descansó...-  
Mayuri y Sasuke se quedaron bastante sorprendidos

- Sasuke, una de las partes del trato consiste en que te vuelvas a integrar con tus viejos amigos- Tsunade señalo a Sakura y Naruto - y tu Mayuri, a pesar de que no conoces muy bien Konoha, Naruto y Sakura se comprometieron a integrar te al igual que sasuke...así que tienen tres días-  
Tsunade volvió a checar unos papales  
- es todo-

Sasuke salió de la torre de la Hokage y se sentó en una banca algo molesto.  
El chico se sentía un poco mal de volver a convivir con ellos después de ciertas confrontaciones que tuvo con ellos.

- está bien Naruto, en la noche nos reuniremos con ustedes, le diré a mi onesan-  
Mayuri se despedía con un movimiento de cabeza ante Sakura y Naruto

- creo que no ah cambiado en nada desde aquel día…-

Sakura volteo un poco confundida hacía Naruto, notando que este iba muy pensativo

-¿a qué te refieres?-

Naruto esbozo una sonrisa afilada

-yo ya la concia…fue la única chica que me hablo cuando éramos niños…pero no recordaba que era ella…era la prima de Sasuke-

-…

_*Flashback*_

_Naruto lloraba en una banca, todos los días era lo mismo, todos lo ignoraban, nadie se acercaba a él, siempre estaba solo en este mundo._

_-niño, ¿Por qué llorar?-_

_Naruto se seco sus lagrimitas, notando a una chica a lado suyo, era muy parecida a Sasuke, incluso llevaba la misma ropa, azul y blanco, con su cabellito corto y lacio. La chica lo miraba fijamente_

_-ah! Déjame…nadie debe verme llorar…_

_-¿Eres Naruto Uzumaki verdad?_

_Naruto sorprendido la vio a sus ojitos_

_-¿Cómo sabes de mi?_

_-vas en la misma escuela que sasuke-kun_

_-… no, no sabía que Sasuke tenía una…_

_-prima- sonrió la chica haciendo que Naruto se sonrojara – ya es tarde…niño, deja de llorar, usualmente la vida te compensa cada vez que lloras con algo bueno…-_

_La niña sonrió y se fue corriendo a lado contrario. Naruto solo la observo mientras desaparecía en la obscuridad._

_*Flashback end*_

-con razón sentía algo familiar…-

-no me acuerdo de ella…- susurraba Sakura mientras veía de reojo a los Uchihas hablando –nunca entro a la academia con nosotros…

Naruto chasqueo la boca

-eso no importa Sakura-chan, hoy al fin podremos convivir todos con ellos. Estoy muy agradecido con Mayuri-san, si no hubiera sido también por su intervención, sasuke no estaría ahora mismo aquí…- Naruto corrió entre las calles irradiando felicidad mientras Sakura aun observaba a sasuke y a Mayuri.

-…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿era muy necesario ir?

-vamos Sasuke, es una oportunidad para poder volver a arreglar las cosas.- Mayuri y Sasuke caminaban entre la gente

-solo digo que no nos recibirán muy bien…ya sabes, estuve con Orochimaru, tú con akatsuki, eh incluso varios de tus ex compañeros mataron a conocidos de ellos…

-…

Sasuke se arrepintió de haber hablado tan de golpe, tomo a Mayuri entre sus brazos y el abrazo

-lo siento, ya sabes, todo esto es difícil para mi…

-sasuke, tú tienes un ángel guardián llamado Naruto, te busco eh intento ayudarte, al igual que Sakura, ellos SI son tus verdaderos amigos, te siguen queriendo a pesar de todo…debes de corresponderles igual-

-…

-mas a Sakura…- Sasuke se sonrojo un poco –ella no solo te quiere Sasuke, y no creo que seas tan idiota para no haberte dado cuenta…- Mayuri le cerró un ojo

-¿Qué cosas tan estúpidas dices Mayuri?- Sasuke le dio un coscorrón a Mayuri, ella solo le sonrió y lo tomo del brazo.

-"creo que itachi tenía razón, debo de cuidarla siempre…"

-¡aquí vienen!-

Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Chouji y Lee esperaban en un restaurante de Dangos a los Uchihas.

Los dos entraron en silencio sonriendo levemente; la emoción estaba matando tanto a Naruto, Sakura e Ino. Los demás veían con un poco de desconfianza a ambos.

-buenas noches- dijeron Mayuri y sasuke acercándose a Naruto.

-¡eh! Mayuri-san, creo que no conoces a la banda…- Naruto la arrebato de Sasuke y la llevo con los demás.

-chicos, ella es Mayuri uchiha…-

Todos la veían con curiosidad, de verdad era una incógnita saber cómo pudo sobrevivir y más aun como pudo esconderse por tanto tiempo.

-soy Shikamaru Nara…- Shikamaru se le acero y la saludo con un apretón de manos. Mayuri lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿tu peleaste contra Hidan y kakuzu?- silencio. Los chicos recordaron que Hidan mato a Asuma, cuando Mayuri lo asimilo, palideció.

-lo…lo siento Shikamaru…no fue mi intención…-

-no te preocupes, sabemos que tu misión en akatsuki fue otra- con mucha flojera Shikamaru tomo su asiento

- soy Ino Yamanaka-

La rubia abrazo a Mayuri y luego se acerco a Sasuke

-vaya sasuke. En realidad te has vuelto más apuesto- Sasuke enrojeció un poco, mientras que Sakura sentía otra vez "ese cosquilleo" en su panza. ¿A caso eran celos?

-Chouji Akimichi- Mayuri le sonrió y lo abrazo.

-Neji e Hinata hyuuga…

Mayuri solo asintió y les dio un apretón de manos. La noche paso tranquila, normalmente hablaban mas los chicos que los Uchihas, compartían recuerdos y hablaban tranquilos, preguntándoles una que otra pregunta aleatoria a los Uchihas.

De repente Neji soltó un poco molesto.

-no entiendo aun por que regresaron…y mas tu Mayuri, si decías desde un principio ser pacifica, ¿Por qué estuviste en akatsuki? Con la legión criminal y más buscada en todos las aldeas ocultas…es decir ¿Cuál es tu objetivo ahora…?-

-¡Neji-san! – Hinata le grito a su primo. Sasuke estuvo a punto de pararse y golpear a Neji ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle a ella de ESA manera?

-¡Basta Neji!- Naruto se levanto de golpe asustando a los comensales.

-¡tienes prohibido hablarle así a Mayuri enfrente de mí! Ella ayudo a sasuke, incluso ayuda a que no nos patearan tanto el trasero ¿y así le agradeces? No es mala y prepotente como tú, así que mientras este yo cerca JAMAS la vuelvas a tratar de esa forma-

-…- Todos los chicos miraron son sorpresa y misterio a Naruto ¿Por qué se molesto de esa manera?

Sasuke lo miro por lo bajo, y sonrió para sus adentro –"gracias Naruto…"

-bueno- Neji tomo su cosas y a Hinata –nos vamos de aquí…-

-¡e! No te lleves a Hinata…- Naruto salió corriendo tras los dos.

-regreso en un momento…- le susurro Mayuri a sasuke. La chica salió por donde entro.

-…

Sakura se acerco lentamente a sasuke

-se que lo eh dicho muchas veces…pero me da gusto que estés bien…

-…

-que este bien, y de regreso, espero que te seamos de ayuda Sasuke…Sasuke-kun-

Sasuke miro los ojos verdes Sakura, y vaya, como había cambiado, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun su misma forma de actuar hacia él fuera tan molesta.

-no hace falta repetirlo Sakura…-

-…"soy una estúpida"- pensaba Sakura mientras se sentaba mas lejos de sasuke y se ponía sus manos en la frente –"sasuke siempre me vera como una ninja estúpida e inútil"-

-Sakura…

-…

Sasuke beso tenuemente la mejilla de Sakura. Un momento. Lleno de gente y ella sentía que en ese mundo solo existía sasuke y ella. Ese momento siempre lo deseo. Y ahora sasuke estaba ahí, ya no era un sueño.

Sasuke apresuradamente se levanto y le dijo a Shikamaru

-paga la cuenta, mañana te buscare y te pagare lo de Mayuri y lo mío, tengo que irme. Gracias a todos…-

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y apenas girando su cabeza le dijo a Sakura

-gracias…

_Lo mismo que le dijo cuando se fue de konoha _

-¡maldición ya no los pude alcanzar!- Naruto se quejaba en la calle. Mayuri llego rápido hacia el

-Naruto, gracias por defenderme…

-no hay de que, Neji siempre ah sido un prepotente…- Naruto chasqueo la boca – además estoy infinitamente agradecido contigo por ayudar a sasuke-

-¿¡

Naruto sonrió –no sé que haya pasado en tu vida, pero no eres como él, tus ojos no demuestran el odio que tenia Sasuke…

-…

-eres diferente Mayuri… aun que a veces me pica la curiosidad por saber la razón de algunas cosas que hiciste- Naruto se rasco la cabeza confundido.

Mayuri sonrió traviesa.

-Naruto, eres el único aparte de sasuke que ah demostrado ser digno de confianza…en estos siguientes tres días libres, te contare TODA mi vida, pero solo puedo en la noche… ¿aceptas?

Naruto muy emocionado la abrazo y al cargo

-¡claro que sí! Mañana en mi casa en la noche…-

-solo una cosa Naruto…hay cosas que ni siquiera sabe sasuke…júrame que a NADIE le dirás lo que te contare…

Naruto ensombreció, después de un rato le sonrió y ambos estrecharon las manos…

-no te defraudaría…

-eh! Baka, mi prima y yo tenemos que irnos, gracias por la invitación después de todo…- Sasuke se despidió de Naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa

-así que…ya sabes Naruto…- Mayuri susurro y le guiño el ojo.

_-"creo que será una historia muy larga Mayuri-san"_

_Ambos Uchihas se perdieron entre la noche_

**Nota final: espero que les guste y dejen Review, pronto tendrán mas ;)**

**Zazkita~**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer; Perfil de Mayuri Uchiha tipo Naruto Wiki **(quitenle los espacios en blanco) www. fanfiction s/ 9057111/1/ Mayuri-Uchiha-Perfil

**-SPOILER ALERT- **"0-0-0-0" cambios de escena. *toda su historia será narrada en tercera persona *las letras en cursiva es su "flash back " algunos personakes NO estan muertos. Si siguen el manga varias partes en adelante veran su similtud de este Fanfic con el manga/anime.

Siento si tiene algunas confusiones con "si" "su" o ciertas palabras sin elocuencia, ya que la mayor parte del Fanfic fue escrito en un Ipod.

**Etiquetas**:fanfic / fanfiction de Kakuzu, El clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hidan, Naruto Uzumaki, Deidara, en español.

Mayuri Uchiha es mi O.C

Naruto M.k

**********Capitulo II. La historia detrás del mito.**

Un día hermoso en Konoha, en donde el sol brillaba ese viernes. Pero algo era inusual, nuestro querido héroe Naruto Uzumaki corría en medio de las calles con bolsas de comida. Iba apresurado sin prestar atención entre las calles polvosas.  
-¡ay!  
- uh? Lo siento- Naruto levantó las bolsas de comida rápidamente y giro sus ojos hacia la persona con la que choco  
-¿eh? ¡Ah! Hinata, perdón no te vi iba muy rápido  
- lo notamos Naruto- soltó Neji apacible y levantando un ramen que Naruto tiro  
-¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?- Kiba acariciaba a Akamaru mientras veía a Naruto poniéndose de pie y sobandose la cabeza  
- a ningún lado exactamente, mi Obachan me dio el día libre, así que ya saben leeré algunas cosas y comeré ramen- sonreía gatunamente  
- ya veo, por eso no tienes tu ropa Shinobi- señalaba Kiba la ropa casual de Naruto  
- si, bueno chicos me tengo que ir, esta obscureciendo y bueno el ramen me espera en casa-  
Naruto se despidió y una vez más salió corriendo hacia su casa  
- vaya que aveces Naruto me confunde, yo no le creo eso del ramen ¿y tu Neji?  
- la verdad no se y no me importa  
Ambos jóvenes caminaban adelante dejando atrás a una Hinata muy confundida, la cual con ojos de tristeza veía a un Naruto perderse entre la multitud

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-ramen ¡listo! Dangos ¡listos! Y el sushi de Mayuri ¡listo! Sólo falta que venga, ya es tarde, ¿por qué demora tanto?-  
Naruto caminaba en círculos desesperado viendo su reloj, la verdad le picaba la curiosidad en escuchar todo sobre el clan Uchiha y de Mayuri  
La puerta sonó y Naruto como rayo la abrió desperado.  
-¿Mayuri?  
- hola Naruto-san, eh venido a contarte todo...- Naruto impaciente la tomo del brazo y la sentó en el sillón  
-dime, dime,dime- Naruto abrió sus ojitos brillantes viendo a Mayuri  
Mayuri suspiro  
-lo haré Naruto-san, pero tienes que jurarme que a NADIE le debes contar esto, mucho menos a Sasuke-  
Naruto puso una mano en su corazón  
-lo juro mayuri- san  
-bien... Es algo largó, no creo que una noche alcance..-  
-no importa, tu cuéntame - decía impaciente Naruto mientras comía ramen  
-bien...-

-como ya sabes, yo vivía con Sasuke en el clan Uchiha, cuando nací todos notaron algo raro en mi, un chakra diferente para ser mujer, nunca conocí a mi padre y mi mama, Mizo era hermana de Mikoto, mama de Sasuke.  
Era algo inusual y mal visto que una mujer del clan Uchiha tuviera un Sharingan, y lo obtuve por nacimiento, muchos quedaron sorprendidos.  
Con el paso del tiempo, la mayoría del clan evitaba a mi madre y a mi, menos Mikoto la mama de Sasuke, era la hermana de mi mama, con ellos tenía lazos fuertes. Desperté mi Sharingan a los seis años sin quierer, defendiendo a mi mama de unos tipos de los alrededores, mi mama me dijo que no le dijera a nadie...- Mayuri trago saliva con dificultad  
-Mayuri-san, si ya no quieres continuar lo entiendo, no fue prudente pedirte que me contarás todo...-  
- no, Naruto, no te preocupes solo que si es algo difícil de contar...por qué a parte de ti solo se lo eh contado ah...

-ah...ah nadie importante...  
Mayuri continuo  
-el clan no debía saber que yo tenía un Sharingan. Sólo Sasuke y Mikoto lo sabían al parecer nadie más, para guardar las apariencias no entré a la escuela ninja...es por eso que nadie de tu generación me recuerda.  
Había una prima mía que era como mi hermana, su nombre era Mashura Uchiha, ella tenía un Sharingan, pero su padre se lo "dio" al perder en una batalla...no lo tuvo por nacimiento, pero aún así la aceptaron entre las ligas mayores del clan.  
Ella era muy amorosa conmigo, me llevaba a paseado incluso me ayudo a mis jutsus, en secreto claro, nos entrenaba a mi y a Sasuke.

Mayuri se acomodó en el sillón  
-no me puedo quejar de mi infancia...el día de la masacre fue un día como todos...  
-lo han hecho muy bien chicos. Estoy orgullosa de ambos- una chica hermosa de ojos claro les decía a ambos nenes

_-gracias Mashura-chan- sonreía sonrojado un pequeño Sasuke a lado de su prima Mayuri.__  
__-verán que pronto serán unos shinobis dignos de estar en esa elite- decía la chica Zarandeando su cabello obscuro__  
__Mayuri miro varias veces a los árboles__  
__-yo no creo poder Onesan, recuerda que tengo prohibido usar mis poderes- decía una Mayuri triste, Sasuke la tomo de la mano.__  
__- no sabes lo que te depara el futuro Mayuri, se que los viejales del clan harán que Sasuke y tu sean los mejores de su generación- Mashura abrazaba a ambos amorosamente__  
__-mis primos más guapos del planeta__  
__-ya, déjame Mashura me sonrojas- decía un Sasuke sonrojado__  
__-bueno chicos es mejor que cada quien vaya a su academia...- Mashura de repente miro hacia el bosque, son su Sharingan activado viendo detenidamente y con desconfianza__  
__-¿one-san estas bien?__  
__-si, si, claro que si Mayuri, pero creo que es tarde, es mejor irnos los tres...- los tres Uchihas caminaron en silencio mientras Mashura aún miraba fijamente entre la maleza.__  
__-tengan un excelente día mis pequeños- decía Mashura sonriendo, en verdad que Mashura era una joya dentro del clan, era más alta de lo que Mayuri es actualmente, un cabello largó y ondulado color azabache y unos ojos miel profundos (algo muy raro en el clan Uchiha).__  
__-gracias one-san, igualmente- Mayuri tomo su mochila y corrió hacia la calle, volteo a ver a su prima, sonrió y se dijo a si misma__  
__-algún día...seré igual que ella..."algún día"-__  
__Mashura le dio un besito a Sasuke__  
__-mucha suerte Sasuke-kun, nos estaremos viendo en la noche-__  
__Sasuke sonrió y corrió hacia la calle__  
__-¡adiós Mashura-chan!__  
__Mashura sonrió subirme, sintiendo unos escalofríos en su espalda, cerro los ojos con tristeza y observo la calle__  
__-los quiero mucho...- susurro al aire despidiéndose de sus dos primos de ocho años__  
__Esa noche algo estaba mal, algo en el ambiente era denso y espeluznante. Mayuri sentir un poco de miedo al camina entre las calles de Konoha, sentía que alguien la vigilaba tras el velo de la noche.__  
__-"tranquila, Mayuri pronto llegare a casa con mi mama y con mis primos...todo ira bien"- se decía una y otra vez Mayuri a si misma, caminando lento y sumiéndose en el silencio__  
__-le hubiera pedido a Sasuke que fuera por mi...__  
__Mayuri camino solemnemente hasta llegar a su casa, entro en silencio notando que todo estaba a obscuras__  
__-...__  
__Camino tenebrosa, ¿es que no había nadie?. Busco a su mama o a alguien, no había nadie.__  
__-¿mama?- pregunto en voz baja Mayuri caminando por los pasillos, piso de repente algo biscozo y bajo la mirada. Se llevo una no muy grata sorpresa__  
__-sa-sangre... Mayuri comenzó a temblar y se tapó la boca, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y con mareo corrió entre los pasillos__  
__-¿¡mama!?- gritaba Mayuri desesperada ¿que había pasado? De repente alguien la tomo u le tapo la boca jalándole a un armario__  
__-shh__  
__Mayuri asustada miro a su prima Mashura llena de sangre y agitada__  
__-Mayuri ¡no salgas! Quédate aquí...algo no esta bien, Itachi se volvió loco, esta matando a todos...esto no pinta bien-__  
__-...- Mayuri quedo sin habla con la vista perdida ¿su mama esta muerta?__  
__-¡no salgas por lo que más quieras! Por favor Mayuri, no salgas, buscare a Sasuke, espera a que regrese...- Mashura salió en silencio del armario, pero unas manitas la detuvieron...__  
__-no me dejes- decía Mayuri llorando. Mashura planto sus ojos rojos en ella llenos de tristeza__  
__-espérame aquí Mayuri...- Mashura se agachó y beso su frente__  
__-te quiero...- sin más Mashura salió y se perdió entre las sombras.__  
__-...no...- Mayuri comenzó a llorar tras el armario esperando que Mashura regresara__  
__Pasaron diez dolorosos minutos, no regresaba, no se escuchaba nada, total silencio. Hasta qué escucho un grito desgarrador__  
__-¡SASUKE-KUN!__  
__Salió del armario activando su Sharingan buscando a Sasuke, no lo encontraba, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, corrió hacia un cuarto viendo a su tía Mikoto y a su tío muertos llenos de sangre, esta imagen la paralizo. A obscuras corrió a un armario y se escondió.__  
__Perdió un poco la realidad, no entendía lo que pasaba, Mayuri estaba en silencio con la mirada perdida, esperando que alguien la encontrara, no paso más de media hora para que escuchara movimiento en la casa.__  
__Mayuri en silencio salió del armario y corrió hacia la salida. No estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando pero aún así corrió.__  
__-niña...- alguien la detuvo del brazo, asustada miro quien era y por lo que vio era un ninja de Konoha, lo veía en su bandana.__  
__-...__  
__-¿qué haces aquí?- el ninja observo que la chica tenía una playera con el símbolo del clan. El ninja un poco melancólico la cargo y la saco de ahí.__  
__¿Cómo era posible? ¿Era todo eso cierto? El ninja la condujo exclusivamente a ella con el Hokage, en un cuarto obscuro.__  
__Este hizo una reverencia__  
__-señor, esta chica sobrevivió a la masacre del clan Uchiha...-__  
__El tercer hokage se acercó lentamente a la pequeña Mayuri, observando que sus ojos estaban completamente perdidos. El Hokage ensombreció__  
__-es mejor que mañana la lleves lejos de aquí, nadie de saber que ella aún esta viva...- el Hokage se acercó a Mayuri y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza__  
__-mañana le diremos el plan...mientras tanto es mejor noquearla- el Hokage aplico un jutsu sobre ella y Mayuri desvaneció por completo.__  
__Cuando despertó noto que estaba en medio del bosque, que alguien la estaba cargando y llevando lejos__  
__-¿qué?__  
__-ah, veo que has despertado- susurro el ninja de la noche anterior.__  
__-¿qué paso? ¿Acaso lo soñé todo?- el ninja puso a Mayuri en el pasto y le tomo la cabeza__  
__A Mayuri rápidamente le llegaron imágenes de la noche anterior; su clan destruido__  
__Comenzó a llorar lentamente__  
__-escúchame bien Mayuri, tu clan fue asesinado__  
__-¿mi mama? ¿Mashura? ¿Sasuke?- decía entre sollozos__  
__El ninja bajo la mirada__  
__-todos Mayuri...menos tu...-__  
__-¿quien fue?__  
__-...__  
__-¿quien asesino a mi clan?__  
__El ninja se levantó y le dio la espalda__  
__-Itachi Uchiha...__  
__Mayuri quedo sorprendida y sólida ante tal declaración ¿su primo mato a toda su familia?__  
__-pero...¿porqué?-__  
__-nadie lo sabe, pero escúchame Mayuri, el y tu son los ÚNICOS sobrevivientes del clan, sólo el Hokage y yo sabemos que estas víva, así que mi misión es encargarte con un amigo de la Villa de yerba.__  
__Mayuri lo miro tristemente__  
__-¿algun dia regresare a Konoha?__  
__- puede que si, pero por ahora el Hokage formo una alianza con la Villa de la yerba, nadie sabe quien eres...oh, antes de que te vayas quiero darte esto- el ninja saco de su bolsa una collar con el símbolo de los Uchihas__  
__-eso era de Mashura-san__  
__- lo pude obtener... Y creo que le hubiera gustado que tu lo tuvieras- el ninja amarro el collar a su cuello y se levantó.__  
__Mayuri noto que el collar que era de Mashura tenía en la parte de atrás algo diferente, al parecer era un "Sharingan" deforme.__  
__- escucha Mayuri, de ahora en adelante te llamara Yuri Kumo, vienes de Suna, por ser testigo protegido, no tuviste ni padre ni madre, vienes de un orfanato.__  
__El ninja le entrego una hoja__  
__-aquí están todos tus papales que usaras de ahora en adelante- el ninja le revolvió el cabello__  
__-se que es difícil de superar esto, eres fuerte, eres la única mujer del clan Uchiha, a pesar de que ahora tengas una nueva identidad, nunca olvides quien realmente eres...-__  
__El ninja se escabulló y desapareció, dejando a una muy contrariada Mayuri llorando.__  
__Hasta qué sintió la presencia de alguien más.__  
__-no te asustes pequeña, me llamo Kyo-sensei, y a mi me encargo Kakashi cuidar de ti__  
__-¿Kakashi?__  
__-si, el ninja que te trajo...bien, me explico más o menos como estaban las cosas, así que ven, caminemos a las Villa...__  
__Mayuri se sonrojó un poco ya que Kyo era muy guapo; al parecer era un Jounin de la aldea de la yerba, tenía los ojos color jade y el cabello Rubio opaco, su tez era ligeramente blanca y alto.__  
__-creo que ahora te explicare algunas cosas..._

Naruto veía fijamente a Mayuri, sin atreverse a decir nada. Suspiro u susurro.  
-¿Kakashi si sabía que tu estabas viva? Ahora entiendo por que tu comportamiento tan raro hacia el...  
Mayuri suspiro  
-Kakashi me oculto la realidad de que Sasuke estaba vivo y en Konoha, vivo por mucho tiempo con la incertidumbre de que Sasuke estaba muerto...  
Mayuri miro el reloj  
-Naruto-san, no tengo mucho tiempo ya, te contare un poco más y mañana continuaré...

_"Las únicas reglas aquí son; Kakashi me pidió que te convirtiera en ninja, dado a tus potenciale, no puedes graduarte en una academia Shinobi, por lo que te graduaras por otros medios, tienes prohibido usar tus Sharingan o cualquiera otra cualidad, tu nombre no será más Mayuri Uchiha, ante todos nosotras serás sólo Yuri Kumo, y vienes de Suna..."__  
__La vida de Mayuri comenzó muy dolorosa, con mucho esfuerzo y con misiones clasificadas logro ser Genin a los nueve años, pudo llegare hasta las dos aspas en su Sharingan.__  
__Su Sensei Kyo, la apoyaba en todo lo necesario, vivía con el y otras chicas a punto de ser Genin, se mostraba contenta y normal, dado a que la aldea no era muy agitada, pasaba los días haciendo misiones insignificantes, haciendo amigos y ganandose nuevas amistades.__  
__Sus días eran normales, había olvidado lentamente lo de su clan, hasta que un día, a los doce años se graduó de chunin.__  
__-gracias Kyo-sensei, estoy más cerca de llegar a mi objetivo- decía una Mayuri más grande aún que ya facciones seguían siendo tiernas__  
__Kyo sonrió__  
__-y pensar que nos llevamos diez años. Vas muy bien Yuri, me da gusto que te hayas acoplado a esta aldea-__  
__Mayuri se sintió un poco incómoda__  
__-Kyo-sensei, no es por ser mal agradecida ni nada de eso pero ¿nunca podré regresar a Konoha?__  
__Kyo miro a la nada por un tiempo. Suspiro hondo__  
__-¿a qué viene esa pregunta Yuri? Tiene mujo tiempo que déjate de insistir...__  
__-¿por qué no fui al bosque prohibido a presentar mi examen chunin?__  
__Mayuri miro intensamente a Kyo, este solo cerro los ojos__  
__-por que se presentó gente de Konoha y tu sabes que no te puedes arriesgar así yuri-san...__  
__-pero...no voy a la par con ellos, incluso siento que soy un rango más alto...__  
__-eso no tiene importancia, tu erres perfecta así, ve el lado positivo, pronto estarás lista para tu objetivo, o inclusive ser sensei.-__  
__Kyo le sacudió el cabello y se marchó, Mayuri sonrió para sus adentros y corrió hacia su casa.__  
__Sentía angustia y no sabía por que. Se la paso dando de vueltas toda la noche. Como si la angustia la atacara.__  
__No pudo más, abrió sus ojos observado el reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana.__  
__-no puede ser, es muy temprano- Mayuri molesta se levantó y camino un poco intentando consiliar el sueño una va más.__  
__Se asomó en la ventana observando que el periódico había llegado.__  
__-tal vez si lo leo un poco...__  
__Mayuri lo tomo y comenzó a ver las páginas__  
__-no, no puede ser cierto...__  
__"Sasuke Uchiha; el único sobreviviente de su clan arraso en los examen chunin"__  
__-...__  
__Sasuke estaba vivo, ¿le mintieron todo este tiempo? Su primo estaba vivo y estaba en Konoha__  
__-kg~__  
__Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas ¿su sensei le mintió? ¿Todos le mintieron?__  
__Estrujo el papel en sus manos y salió de la casa._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_-¡Kyo-san!- grito Mayuri enojada caminando hacia el. Kyo la miro curiosa__  
__-¿qué pasa Yuri?- la chica se cercó molesta y lo tomo de su camisa__  
__-¡Sasuke esta vivo!__  
__-...__  
__Kyo la miro fijamente, suspiro.__  
__-antes de todo déjame explicarte ahora todo...__  
__-...__  
__-me entere que Sasuke estaba vivo hace un año, no sabia en realidad que el vivía aún, por eso no te dejamos ir a los exámenes chunin, también por órdenes del Hokage y de nuestro alcalde, al parecer Sasuke no esta...bien de la cabeza, y ambos serían un blanco fácil para toda la sociedad ANBU y para los akatsuki también__  
__-...__  
__-lo siento mucho Mayuri, no es por que te tengamos que alejar de Sasuke, te encontrarás con el pronto, pero por ahora mi misión es...tener a salvo Mayuri...__  
__Mayuri comenzó a enfurecer y activo su Sharingan sin querer. Comenzó a temblar de rabia notando que el collar que le dejo Mashura, comenzó a calentarse__  
__-¿?__  
__-¿qué pasa?- se dijo así misma Mayuri viendo su collar de tono rojizo__  
__-es el Mangekyou Sharingan que te dejo Mashura antes de morir-__  
__-co-¿cómo?-__  
__-Kakashi me explico que cuando tu Sharingan tuviera las tres aspas, tu misma sabrías como liberas el Sharingan que esta en ese collar...-__  
__Mayuri aún con los ojos llorosos veía el collar en silencio.__  
__-Kyo-sensei ¿qué es akatsuki?__  
__-es un tipo de grupo compuesto por puros renegados ninjas clase S, su vestimenta es una capa negra con nubes rojas, no creo que se te haga difícil reconocerlos. Y bueno...ahí se encuentra Itachi__  
__-...__  
__-Mayuri...en serio siento esto, como tu sensei hago lo posible para que estés a salvo-__  
__Kyo la tomo de los hombros__  
__"Dale tiempo al tiempo"_

Mayuri tomo un poco de te antes de continuar.  
-después de ese día nada fue interesante...después de ser chunin, me lloraban noticias de que Sasuke peleaba, incluso Kyo me dijo que peleo contigo y después huyo de Konoha con Ororchimaru. Desde ahí no supe que pasaría conmigo...a partir de ese día ya era parte de la elite de ninja en la aldea de la yerba, me gane la confianza de algunos eh incluso iba encubierto a asesinar posibles peligros para el país, a los 14 años me convertí en jounin y pude al fin tener la tres aspas en mi Sharingan, y fui sensor de dos chicas; Yuki y Yami.-  
Mayuri suspiro un poco cansada.  
-Yuki y Yami eran gemelas, era muy lindas, fueron las primeras chicas que me llamaron "Sensei", me encargaba de enseñarles más Taijutsus, que Genjutsus, ya sabes...tenía prohibido usar mi Sharingan, así que las chicas solo pensaron que mi "fuerte" era el Taijutsu, y uno que otro Ninjutsu...cuando cumplí apenas los dieciséis, pude liberar el Mangekyou Sharingan, bueno, sólo me la pasaba entrenando día y noche, noche y día hasta poder liberarlo, pero un poco después de liberarlo y de haber cumplido mis dieciséis años, mi vida cambió, y es por lo cual estoy aquí ahora...

_-sensei, estamos felices de que nos ceda esta misión ¡no fallaremos!- gritaba una Yuki feliz__  
__Mayuri sonreía__  
__-como su mentora estoy orgullosa de que al fin se gradúen como Genin, la misión es simple y el bosque es tranquilo, así que tienen una hora, luego iré a checar su avance -__  
__Las gemelas sonrieron y se fueron inmediatamente__  
__Mayuri sonrió de lado, era increíble como pasaba el tiempo.__  
__-alcalde, ¿sabe algo de Sasuke?- Mayuri se encontraba dentro de la oficina del alcalde. Ahora se veía más grande, con el cabello más corto que cuando tenía doce años, le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro, y usaba una falda negra con malla, una camisa blanca y botas largas.__  
__El alcalde la miro con tristeza__  
__-nada Mayuri-san, solo sabemos que esta con orochimaru, pero nadie lo ah visto desde hace dos años.__  
__Mayuri suspiro tristemente, hizo una reverencia y camino hacia la salsa__  
__-aún así, gracias por ser un excelente ejemplo para esta aldea Mayuri...-__  
__- gracias alcalde, recuerde que ahora solo soy Yuri...-__  
__Mayuri camino encubierta por los bosques checando en secreto el avance de sus chicas, de verdad que estaba orgullosa de esas chicas.__  
__-¡déjame en paz maldito EMo!-__  
__-¿?- esos gritos eran de Yami__  
__Mayuri activando su Sharingan miro entre la maleza viendo a Yami y Yuki en medio de un problema con dos chicos.__  
__-...__  
__Un chico tenía el cabello Rubio y otro el cabello rojo.__  
__-haber mocosa. Ustedes robaban nuestras provisiones, y no han de pasar de ser genins, así que será pan comido..-__  
__-akatsuki...- susurro Mayuri. No podía mostrar su Sharingan frente a ellao, ella sabía que Itachi estaba en esa "asociación". Con nervios busco en todos lados viendo una capa negra de Yami tirada a lado. La tomo y rápidamente se la puso, tapándole toda la cara.__  
__Salto de la maleza, haciendo que las niñas rápido reacionaran y corrieran hacia ella__  
__-Yuri-san!__  
__- pónganse detrás de mi...-__  
__Los dos akatsukis se pusieron en combate.__  
__-¿así que tu quieres pelear con nosotras por culpa de esas dos mocosas?__  
__Mayuri silencio viendo que el chico Rubio de ojos azules amasaba arcilla con sus manos__  
__-¿qué opina Sasori no Danna?-__  
__El chico de cabello rojo y ojos miel miro apacible a la chica__  
__-ya sabes que no me gusta esperar…_

"Que empiece el combate"

**zazkita~**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer; Perfil de Mayuri Uchiha tipo Naruto Wiki **(quitenle los espacios en blanco) www. fanfiction s/ 9057111/1/ Mayuri-Uchiha-Perfil

**-SPOILER ALERT- **"0-0-0-0" cambios de escena. *toda su historia será narrada en tercera persona *las letras en cursiva es su "flash back " algunos personakes NO estan muertos. Si siguen el manga varias partes en adelante veran su similtud de este Fanfic con el manga/anime. Un poco de O.c en algunos personajes. TOBI ya se encuentra en Akatsuki en esta historia.

Siento si tiene algunas confusiones con "si" "su" o ciertas palabras sin elocuencia, ya que la mayor parte del Fanfic fue escrito en un Ipod.

**Etiquetas**:fanfic / fanfiction de Kakuzu, El clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hidan, Naruto Uzumaki, Deidara, en español.

Mayuri Uchiha es mi O.C

Naruto M.k

**Capitulo III. Un nuevo camino**

-no me dejes a sí Mayuri-san - decía Naruto acompañando a Mayuri a la puerta de su casa  
-lo siento Naruto, es tarde, y ya sabes Sasuke anda un poco sobre protector y ya es tarde  
-¿te acompaño a tu casa?- decía Naruto saliendo con ella fuera de la casa  
-no, gracias Naruto-san, caminare un poco-  
Naruto le sonrió e inclino la cabeza. Mayuri lo abrazo desprevenidamente a Naruto susurrándole un "gracias por escucharme".  
Naruto un poco sonrojado sonrió y la abrazo también, Mayuri se despidió y salió corriendo de la casa.  
-ya ven. ¡Les dije que algo me olía mal!  
-¿Naruto se esa viendo a escondidas con Mayuri?  
-chicos no hay que apresurarnos a tomar desiciones ...-  
-creo que algo aquí esta chueco...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**0

Naruto seguía frente a la puerta, sentando esperando que ya llegara la hora se que Mayuri le contara el resto.  
Eschcuho alguien tras la puerta.  
Abrió con rapidez  
-¡hey Mayuri-san!  
Mayuri puso una enorme cara de sorpresa  
-aún no siquiera tocaba...-Naruto rápidamente la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el sillón  
-eso no importa - grito -sigue diciéndome...  
Mayuri se acomodó el cabello y continuo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-que comience la pelea...  
_Ambos chicos de akatsuki veían con misterio la chica con capa negra._  
_-Sasori no Danna, creo que podría acabarla muy rápido con mi arte, ah de ser una aficionada de la aldea de la yerba, déjemela a mi._  
_Sasori miro con solemnidad a Deidara_  
_-haz lo que tengas que hacer Deidara, pero rápido, tenemos cosa que hacer...y Hiruko aún esta en composición- el chico de cabello rojo y mas bajito que el chico Rubio se alejó._  
_-bien empecemos...- el chico Rubio metía sus manos en unas cangureras._  
_Mayuri rápido le dijo a Yuki y Yami_  
_-vayan tras esos arbustos, alejense lo más de el y de mi..._  
_-sensei...- llamo Yuki -ellos son poderosos...-_  
_-lo se, esto solo durara unos minutos...- susurro Mayuri_  
_Deidara soltó una carcajada_  
_-niña tonta, no sabes lo que dices_  
_-¿cómo me puedes decir niña si tu yo tenemos casi la misma edad?-_  
_-Tsk- susurro Deidara_  
_Mayuri activo su Sharingan discretamente._  
_Las niñas corrieron tras los arbustos viendo la escena_  
_Deidara saco una especie de arcilla blanca; Mayuri vio con curiosidad que en la manos de Deidara había bocas._  
_A través de su Sharingan miro con con cuidado a Deidara, cerro los ojos con molestia_  
_-"no se ah dado cuenta de mi Sharingan aún"- suspiro con molestia y se puso en pose de batalla_  
_-"esto va a ir para largo si no quiero que me descubran..."_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Cada minuto lo estaba desesperando, habían pasado ya más de media hora. Sasori se encontraba molesto ¿por qué se tardaba tanto Deidara ? Dudaba mucho que la chica lo hubiera derrotado._  
_Sasori bufo con molestia. Definitivamente odiaba esperar_  
_-"Sasori"_  
_-¿?_  
_-"soy Pein-Sama, dime ¿por qué tardan tanto en regresar con el encargo"_  
_Sasori cerro los ojos y puso sus manos en forma de invocación_  
_-"líder-Sama, nos hemos topado con una ninja del país de la yerba, Deidara esta a punto de hacer una hora luchando con ella"_  
_-"¿te has podido comunicar con el?"_  
_-"no líder-Sama, estaba pensando en irlo buscar allá..."_  
_-"lo que me dices es bastante alarmante...¿cómo es la chica?"_  
_-"no lo se líder-Sama, llevaba una capa"_  
_-"Sasori se que odias esperar, espera diez minutos en lo que llegamos..."_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_-"esta maldita chica me ah dado batalla un...otro tipo de shinobis ya hubieran caído con facilidad...pero ella lo esquiva todo...sólo me ataca de cuerpo a cuerpo..."- Deidara formo un ave de arcilla y voló. Mientras dejaba a Mayuri en la tierra, en donde había signos de pelea y bombas explosivas_  
_-"¡maldita sea! Llevo ya mucho tiempo con este imbécil, va a ser difícil derrotarlo sin usar al cien mi Sharingan"- Mayuri se limpiaba la sangre de su boca_  
_-me has dado pelea niña, pero mi maestro odia esperar, tengo que acabarte pronto...un-_  
_El ave de Deidara abrió la boca dejando ver una especie de dragón._  
_Mayuri abrió los ojos como platos_  
_-esto no se ve bien_  
_-¡MUERE!_  
_El dragón salió disparado hacia donde estaba Mayuri, esta se quedo estática ahí mirando el dragón acercarse._  
_Una gran explosión se escucho retumbar por todo ese lugar, Deidara miro fijamente el lugar; estaba destruido_  
_-un- susurro -al fin término, no era tan fuerte como parecía- Deidara ya victorioso empezó a volar en su ave de arcilla._  
_-"un, Sasori no Danna eh acabado con la chica y las otras dos creo que han escapado..._  
_-¿?_  
_Deidara sintió un golpe en su ave de arcilla haciéndola caer varios metros lejos_  
_-¿qué?- apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar. Saltando lejos de su ave sintió una gran energía de chakra llegando hacia el_  
_-¿?- Mayuri llego hacia el con un chidori en la mano golpeándolo y lanzándolo varios metros a los árboles hasta topar con el suelo_  
_-"creo que con eso será suficiente"- sonreía bajo la capa Mayuri_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_-llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos Sasori, informanos, ¿que ah pasado con Deidara?- un joven de cabello naranja y muchas perforaciones hablaba._  
_-al parecer Deidara ah acabado con ella el problema esta resuelto..._  
_Los akatsukis vieron que una enorme ave de arcilla caía a unos kilómetros de ellos._  
_-ju! ¿Decías que Deidara acabo con ella? - reía un chico de cabello plata y ojos lilas_  
_-¿vamos hacia el?- una hermosa chica de cabello azul le hablaba al chico de cabello naranja._  
_-¡Zetsu! - grito Pein_  
_-si señor diganos ~- un hombre-planta salió de la tierra, era mitad negro y mitad blanco_  
_-checa el área, y si los demás miembros no tienen nada mejor que hacer dile que vengan hacia nosotros-_  
_-si señor- la "planta" desapareció_  
_-Tsk, en verdad como me suda esa planta- susurraba el chico de cabello plata_  
_-vamos ya, que no hay que perder tiempo...-_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Un doloroso Deidara se levantaba de la tierra con su hombro dislocado._  
_-agh~ esta niña casi me arranca un abrazo, pensé hacerla pedazos con mis explosivos, un-_  
_Deidara apenas pudo sentarse con mucho dolor. Algo molesto intento recordar los sucedido._  
_-uso un chidori, un- se decía confundido con su mirada azul perdida_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Mayuri corría por el bosque junto a Yuki y Yami._  
_-¡sensei! ¿Qué paso con ese akatsuki?- Yami se paró en seco entre la maleza seguida por Yuki. Mayuri se portó frente a ellas._  
_-creo que aún no eh acabado con el...siento su chakra aún...-_  
_-sensei...¿porqué se tapa la cara?- Yami intentaba quitarle la capa a Mayuri. Ambas comenzaron a forcejear hasta que Yuki le arrebato la capa a Mayuri._  
_-..._  
_Yami se hizo un poco para atrás_  
_-sensei...¿po-porque sus ojos son así?_  
_Mayuri apenada y desesperada por el acto, cerro los ojos apenada._  
_-creo que hora de que les diga la verdad..._  
_-...- ambas chicas la miraban con miedo y decepción_  
_-sólo espero que como las shinobis maduras que deben de ser entiendan la situación en la que estoy...-_  
_Mayuri trago saliva_  
_-mi verdadero nombre es Mayuri Uchiha, soy de Konoha, soy un "testigo protegido" por eso me mandaron aquí, asesinaron a toda mi familia...y bueno se puede decir que me engañaron ya que tengo otros dos primos vivos, y uno esta en akatsuki...por eso no enseñe mi rostro..._  
_Mayuri las miro con desdén. Ambas chicas se miraron solemnes_  
_-¿nos has mentido todo este tiempo?_  
_Mayuri se mordió el labio con tristeza_  
_-a mi también me mintieron...les juro que la aldea me prohibió hablar con cualquiera sobré "ese tema", por esa razón me cambiaron el nombre y no pude usar mi Sharingan frente a ustedes, por eso solo les enseñé Taijutsu y Ninjutsu. - Mayuri se acercó a ellas y las tomo del hombro_  
_-espero algún día puedan perdonarme...-las abrazo, las chicas correspondieron efusivamente_  
_-ahora escúchenme bien, los miembros de akatsuki son muy fuertes, y no van a parar hasta que me maten o yo los mate, bueno hablo del chico Rubio, y creo que no ah muerto. Regresen a la aldea y díganle a Kyo-sensei todo lo que les eh dicho -_  
_-¡sensei!- gritAron ambas chicas_  
_-¿no va a regresar ya?_  
_-si no regreso hoy, es que akatsuki me mato, o que los eh guiado a otro lugar...lejos de ustedes...- Mayuri suspiro_  
_-serán unas excelentes shinobis, gracias por todo-_  
_Ambas Genin comenzaron a llorar._  
_-sensei, la vamos a extrañar...-_  
_-yo también Yuki, ahora váyanse, que esta pelea es mía-_  
_Se dieron un abrazo por última vez, para que después cada una tomara su camino._  
_Mayuri sintió la presencia de Deidara. Se giró tristemente a las chicas que corrían hacia la aldea_  
_-lo siento..._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_-Deidara ¿qué ah pasado?-_  
_Pein llegaba con otros cuatro akatsuki hacia el._  
_-la chica me ah dado con un...un chidori- decía sobandose el hombro_  
_Los akatsuki se sorprendieron_  
_-¿un chidori? ¿Una Shinobi de la aldea de la yerba te dio con un chidori?- preguntaba el chico de cabello plata y la chica de cabello azul_  
_-no estoy bromeando hidan, Konan, un-_  
_-pero vamos Dei-chan, decías ser una de los mejores akatsukis- bromeaba Hidan_  
_-déjame en paz un- Deidara se paró con molestia y busco en sus cangureras con molestia_  
_-te dije que me la dejaras a mi Deidara, sólo hemos perdido tiempo, no creo que haya sido una gran rival-_  
_-tuvo suerte - susurraba Deidara -ya no puedo continuar más Danna, pero si usted ya no quiere perder tiempo...lo siento danna me confíe-_  
_-la chica debe ser muy fuerte como para haberte jugado chueco Deidara- susurro Pein por lo bajo_  
_-chicos, los demás ya vienen en camino~- Zetsu salió de un árbol avisando_  
_-¿por qué has llamado a todos un?- molesto Deidara se acercaba a Zetsu_  
_-por que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer y vamos camino a la cueva en donde les tengo que dar un informe, pero se nos atravesó el asunto de esta Shinobi-_

_0-__**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Mayuri se paró en seco en medio del bosque._  
_-siento más presencias..._  
_Comenzó a sudar frío,_  
_-"esto no es bueno, tendré que irme de esta aldea antes de que todos me agarren en masa..._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Itachi se paró en seco entre los árboles_  
_-...¿pasa algo Itachi?- un chico de cabello azul le pregunto asomándose por su hombro._  
_-...no, nada simplemente ...- Itachi miro para todos lados_  
_-nada...-_  
_-es mejor callarse y seguir adelante-_  
_Un hombre de ojos verdes los llamaba -¿ Tobi no vendrá?_  
_-no, ya sabes que el chicho no es muy bueno ante este tipo de asuntos-_  
_Los tres akatsuki siguieron su camino_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_-su presencia esta cerca...- Konan se encontraba en una enorme piedra mirando hacia el bosque_  
_-no ah avanzado mucho...pero repíteme Pein, ¿por qué tenemos que encontrarla?- Konan baja de un salí hacia ellos_  
_-¿acaso estas buscando otro miembro?- pregunto Sasori_  
_-simplemente quiero ver si es aún poderosa como para derribar a Deidara-_  
_-mejor avanzamos líder-Sama, los otros ya están cerca- Zetsu blanco hablo después de mucho tiempo_  
_A minutos después se encontraron los nueve akatsuki. En un cerro con varias imperfección es; la cual tenía un enorme "acantilado" por un lago que hace años de seco._  
_-Pein-Sama ¿por qué nos cito con tanta enjundia?- Kisame se plantó junto a Itachi._  
_-una chica ah derrotado a Deidara- soltó Hidan con veneno_  
_-¿nos has llamado sólo por que dos adolescentes se pelearon? Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- soltó un Moreno de repente_  
_-paciencia kakuzu, no se porque siento que esto será interesante- dijo Pein_  
_-bien todos bajen sus chakras, Sasori irá tras ella, no esta muy lejos, el la desviara hacia este acantilado y la veremos pelear-_  
_Todos lo miraron con misterio_  
_-Sasori...ve tras la chica -_  
_-¡espera!- grito Deidara dirigiéndose a Sasori; este le entregó un pergamino._  
_-¿yo para que quiero esto?- señalo Sasori el pergamino -aún que no tenga Hiruko no quiere decir que sea un inútil, la acabare en menos de diez minutos-_  
_Deidara chasqueo la boca_  
_-es un pergamino especial que prepare hace tiempo, es un sello que requiere una cantidad desmesurada de chakra, dado a que ahora no tengo mi chakra al cien no lo puedo usar un - Deidara volteo a ver con hostigo a Itachi -lo hice pensando en que alguna vez lucharía con alguien con un Genjutsu como el Uchiha - soltó por debajo._  
_Itachi lo miro serio_  
_-¿y por que crees que servirá con ella?_  
_Deidara se encogió de hombros_  
_- no lo se, para acabar esto rápido, sólo que se necesita una buena cantidad, y es fuera, ya sabes a usted no le gusta esperar un-_  
_Sasori asíntio y se fue tras la chica._

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_-ya no siento su presencia...-_  
_Mayuri se detuvo respirando agitadamente._  
_-los eh perdido...-_  
_Unos kunais explosivos hicieron que saltara a la dirección contraria. Se incorporó y vio al chico pelirrojo de akatsuki_  
_-...-_  
_-¿pensaste que te escaparías de nosotros? No me gusta esperar así que haré lo posible para terminarte rápido.- Sasori saco una marioneta de un pergamino y esta ataco a Mayuri. A pesar de que Mayuri estaba bastante desgastada pudo esquivar el ataque_  
_-"mierda! Esto tardara aún más"-_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Los ocho akatsukis hacían lo posible para que su chakra no fuera percibido y Sasori acabara con la chica._  
_-vaya que tarda ese Pinocho- Hidan balanceaba su guadaña con Aburricion_  
_-conociendo a Sasori lo va a disfrutar- reía Kisame._  
_Una fuerte explosión hizo voltear a los akatsuki al acantilado. Sasori había alcanzado a la chica y ahora una de sus marionetas peleaba contra ella._  
_Mayuri esquivaba los grandes explosivos de la marioneta con su puro Taijutsu. Al perecer sus energías decaían más._  
_-tienes razón...no se puede identificar bien quien es...- susurro Pein viendo el combate_  
_-Tsk que aburrido ¿no podría divertirme un rato con ella? - susurraba hidan_  
_-tu ataque es uno de los más lentos de akatsuki tardaríamos horas verte orgasmico matando a la chica- Kakuzu soltaba por lo bajo_  
_-¡idiota!- le grito Hidan._  
_-vaya, en realidad es muy joven para ser tan buena- decía Konan mientras veía a la chica_  
_Todos la miraron interrogante_  
_-¿cómo puedes decir eso si no siquiera la podemos ver bien un?-_  
_-es fácil, vean la manera en la que pisa y camina, los huesos de sus piernas aún no están desarrollados como adultos incluso las shinobis tienen una "altura" de tacón límite para que puedan combatir. Viéndola por sus botas esta chica no pasa de los dieciséis años...y vaya que es más alta que Sasori-_  
_Todos miraron sorprendidos a Konan_  
_La marioneta de Sasori se paró en el aire y mostró muchos explosivos. Mayuri activo su Sharingan una vez más; aún que aún no había notado la presencia de los demás akatsukis_  
_-este maldito va enserio-_  
_Uno que otro explosivo fue lanzado haciendo que Mayuri corriera hacia una roca y se impulsará para atacar desde el aire. Un explosivo iba hacia ella._  
_-ju...- río Kisame - la ah acabado-_  
_Uno que otro explosivo fue hacia ella haciendo que Mayuri cayera y corriera hacia la salida del acantilado hacia el bosque._  
_-ja...- río Deidara por lo bajó -eso solo fue una distracción un...-_  
_Sasori activo rápidamente en silencio el sello, varias líneas negras salieron de repente alcanzando a Mayuri_  
_-...-_  
_Apenas le dio tiempo de impulsarse y saltar. El sello la alcanzo_  
_-..._  
_Se terminó. Los sellos la tomaron de sus extremidades quitándole toda fuerza o poder. La dejo inmóvil y la elevo un poco entre los acantilados._  
_Sasori sonrió con satisfacción al igual que Deidara. Los akatsukis aún seguían solemnes ante la escena_  
_-Pein...ya esta capturada ¿la vas a matar?- al parecer en la voz de Konan se notaba preocupación_  
_-no lo haré si no es necesario, sólo es morbo de saber quien es...quien pudo darle pelea a Deidara...- Pein se dirigió a Sasori_  
_-Sasori, girala-_  
_-no...- apenas Mayuri susurro. Se encontraba boca a bajó con la capa aún tapándole la cara, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo temblar ¿como pudo ser tan tonta? Las presencias que había sentido ahí estaban, eran en total nueve. Cerro la boca con ira, de seguro Itachi estaba ahí, pero al parecer aún no sabían quien era ella. Pero no faltaba poco para que la descubrieran._  
_Sentía que todo hasta ese punto se había acabado. Sin poderes y con un chakra bajo no podría ni luchar contra uno, la matarían en el acto. Ya era imposible salir de ahí viva._  
_Sasori se acercó a ella, la chica se encontraba viendo a la dirección contraria a los akatsukis, Sasori se acercó a ella dándole la espalda a los akatsukis_  
_-ahora veré quien es la que me ah dado tantos problemas...- Sasori le quito la capa dejando ver a la chica. Los akatsukis desde su ángulo veían a la chica de espaldas; cabello castaño, morena, ligeramente más alta que Sasori, llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda negra con medias de maya, unas botas altas negras._  
_-...- Sasori al verla se quedo en silencio. Sus ojos miel quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que estaba frente a el._  
_Cabello castaño, piel morena, una nariz recta, no tan fina como la de Konan. Mayuri con pesadumbre alzo la cabeza viendo a los ojos a Sasori._  
_-"ojos cafés"- pensó_  
_Mayuri era como su madre. Sasori pr primera vez frente a akatsuki frunció el ceño con ¿confusión?_  
_Sasori la miro fijamente a los ojos_  
_Es una niña. Una niña que no pasaba de los dieciséis años._  
_Era como su madre. Sus gestos. Sasori sonrió inconscientemente, jamás vio a alguien como ella. Tan..._  
_-eterna...-_  
_-¿?-_  
_-¿qué demonios espera Pinocho? No que no le gusta hacernos esperar, se esta tardando con la mocosa esa- gritaba Hidan ya desesperado mientras recibía un fuerte golpe de Kakuzu._  
_-Sasori girala hacia a nosotros para acabar con esto...-_  
_-Danna...- Deidara susurro por lo bajó._  
_Sasori cerro sus ojos con fuerza y giro el sello dejando a Mayuri frente a los akatsuki. Mayuri bajo la cabeza haciendo que todo el cabello castaño le cubriera la cara. Mayuri comenzó a temblar._  
_-bien- la voz ronca de Pein sonó por todo el acantilado - creo que ya sabes quienes somos-_  
_-...-_  
_Todos los akatsuki veían con curiosidad a la chica_  
_-si..._  
_Pein sonrió_  
_-déjame decirte que le has dado pelea a Deidara y Sasori tu sola, así que quiero sabes quien eres..._  
_-¿para qué quieres saber quien soy? No tengo ningún poder sobresaliente, ni ninguna técnica aparte de Taijutsu, sólo soy una jounin entrenada...no creo que necesites de mi...- Mayuri interrumpió a Pein dejando a todos en silencio_  
_Itachi sintió una especie de nervios por la nuca de repente. Imposible. Los Uchiha no tienen miedo._  
_-¿cuál es tu nombre?- escucho Mayuri preguntar de una mujer. Mayuri dudo por unos segundos. Hasta qué decidió armarse de valor._  
_-me llamo Yuri Kumo y soy de la Villa de la yerba.- apenas susurro con un poco de tristeza_  
_-¿por qué no nos muestra tu rostro?- itachi por primera vez en la historia de akatsuki interrumpió en una plática de terceros. Todos lo miraron más que sorprendidos, pero aún más Sasori._  
_-"esa voz" no...- Mayuri se quebró ante esa voz. Era Itachi. Activo su Sharingan y con mucha lentitud fue alzando la cabeza lentamente, viendo primero sus sombras de los akatsukis, para después sus zapatos y luego ver directamente a los ojos de Itachi_  
_Itachi se quebró -¡¿TU?!-_  
_Mayuri función el ceño mostrando si Sharingan_  
_Silencio. Definitivamente a todos les sorprendió la actitud de itachi hacia la chica._  
_-¿lo conoces?- pregunto Kisame_  
_- ¿una vieja novia acaso? - siseo hidan_  
_-pero...es una chica...incluso más joven que yo un- susurro Deidara - cuanta razón tenías Konan-_  
_Konan miro con ¿ternura? A la chica._  
_-vaya...- susurro Zetsu_  
_Kakuzu miraba en silencio a Mayuri. Había algo familiar en ella._  
_-como voy a olvidar al hombre que asesino a todo mi clan...- escupió Mayuri con veneno_  
_-¿su clan?- susurro Sasori -entonces ella es...-_  
_-pues claro, ella tiene esos malditos ojos rojos...- chillo Deidara_  
_-te ah estado mintiendo Pein, su verdadero nombre es Mayuri Uchiha, es mi prima hermana...- Itachi cerro los ojos con fuerza._  
_Los akatsukis quedaron más que impresionados que la primera vez_  
_-Mayuri...-susurro Sasori_  
_Pein aplaudió como sí de un espectáculo se tratará_  
_-bien, bien, bien, esto se puso más interesante, una mujer Uchiha viva y con técnicas muy buenas- Pein se acercó más al acantilado -Mayuri, tienes tres opciones ahora; morir, unirte o irte a hacer tu vida lejos de todo...-_  
_-..._  
_-líder-Sama..._  
_-¿por qué me necesitas en akatsuki teniéndolo ya a el?- decía Mayuri despectivamente señalando con su mirada a Itachi_  
_Pein soltó una carcajada_  
_-tener a dos Uchihas en mi organización sería algo bastante...productivo, así que tienes esas tres opciones Mayuri, ¿morir? Eres muy joven, ¿que edad tienes?_  
_Mayuri ladeo la cabeza_  
_-dieciséis..._  
_-¿otra mujer en la organización? Ya es suficiente con Konan - Konan golpeo fuertemente a hidan después de que acabara esa frase_  
_-te lo dejo más fácil Uchiha, pelearás contra alguien de esta organización; si ganas te puedes ir libremente y nadie te seguirá ni te buscaremos...-_  
_-y ¿si pierdo...?- Mayuri vio directamente a los ojos de Pein_  
_Pein sonrió de lado -te daremos una cálida bienvenida a nuestra organización-_  
_Pein se dirigió a los akatsuki detrás de su espalda_  
_- Kakuzu, pelearás contra ella...-_  
_-kakuzu la mataría en cuestión de minutos Pein, y tu quieres tenerla dentro de la organización, ¿crees que sea conveniente que Kakuzu pelee contra ella?- decia Sasori mientras se acercaba más hacia los otros akatsuki._  
_Miraron bastante confundidos a Sasori por su comentario._  
_-vaya que a Pinocho le ah agradado la chica ¿verdad?- le susurro Hidan a Kisame. El piel azul se limitó a sonreír con euforia_  
_Kakuzu miro solemne a Sasori para luego girarse a Pein._  
_-¿y bien?- pregunto con su voz grave_  
_-será un uno a uno; tu contra Itachi._  
_-¿?-_  
_Mayuri tenso todas sus facciones. Al parecer ya no le veía mucha remedio a este asunto._  
_-es algo injusto, mi chakra esa limitado ahora y no tengo la suficiente fuerza para un cuerpo a cuerpo contra Itachi ni contra nadie de ellos...-_  
_-ju, eso se puede arreglar- Pein lanzo al inicio del sello qu sostenía a Mayuri unos kunais con chakra._  
_-te restaurare el chakra al cien. En quince minutos será la batalla así que no tienes más de que preocuparte_  
_-¡!-_  
_Pein sonrió de lado._  
_-pronto se acabará esto...- se giró y camino entre el bosque._  
_Sasori miro por última vez a Mayuri y se alejó con los demás akatsuki._  
_-prepárate Itachi- Pein se dirigió a este pelinegro; el cual sólo asintió y se fue por otro lado con Kisame._  
_-esto se va a poner bueno un- le decía Deidara a Hidan_  
_-¿crees que el Uchiha-o-todo-poderoso gane?-_  
_-eso ya no es tan seguro un, solo hay que esperar...-_  
_Mayuri asustada y sintiendo que recuperaba sus energías suspiro hondo. De sobra sabía que estaba acabada. ¿Pelear contra Itachi? Qué locura._

_Una chica de cabello azul se le acercó con un poco de agua._  
_-¿?-_  
_-tranquila...no te haré nada- se acercó a ella lentamente - me llamo Konan-_  
_Mayuri acepto el agua y sonrió_  
_-soy Mayuri...¿por qué me ayudas?-_  
_Konan sonrió de lado_  
_-si entre nosotras no nos ayudamos ¿quien?- Konan le dedicó una sonrisa angelical a Mayuri._  
_-"se parece tanto a la sonrisa de Mashura..."-_  
_-¡Konan!- llamo Pein -es hora...-_  
_-suerte...- susurro Konan a Mayuri alejandose de ella._  
_-bien...Deidara quítale el sello-_  
_Deiara asintió con la cabeza y quito el sello dejando a Mayuri caer de pie en el acantilado. Mayuri se incorporó y se puso en posición de batalla._  
_-Itachi ya sabes que hacer...sólo que tienen menos de una hora para acabar con esto, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo -_  
_Itachi se puso frente a frente a Mayuri._  
_Ambos se miraron con sus ojos rojos._  
_-que empiece esto de una vez..._  
_Todos los akatsukis empezaban a ver ansiosos la pelea entre dos Uchihas._  
_Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que ambos Uchihas se encontraban inmóviles viéndose_  
_-Tsk, ¿por qué va tan lento esto? Quiero sangre - decía con euforia hidan_  
_-no son tan idiotas como tu Hidan...al parecer están esperando que alguno empiece el combate...- decia Sasori_  
_-al parecer están calculando sus movimientos sin haberlos empezados~- susurro Zetsu_  
_Los Uchihas seguían ahí viéndose._

_-tsk- Mayuri corría hacia el con un kunai, este la esquivo y la golpeo en el hígado; al parecer era un clon de sombra, luego Mayuri lanzo una patada a la cara de Itachi dándose cuenta que era un clon._  
_Itachi golpeo una vez más golpeando a Mayuri, y para su sorpresa era otro clon._  
_Después no había nadie en el campo de batalla._  
_-¿¡oeeeee?!- giraba hidan -¿qué demonios fue todo esto?_  
_-al parecer se están engañando a si mismos un- Deidara y Hidan se acercaban lentamente al acantilado_  
_-vaya que estos niños se han puesto a jugar a las escondidas- reía Kisame_  
_-¿dónde están?_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Un poco lejos de ahí Mayuri e Itachi comenzaban su pelea._  
_Empezando desde los Katon, y uno que feo Taijutsu con Genjutsu._  
_-¿¡dime donde esta Sasuke!?-_  
_Itachi esquivo varias bombas de fuego_  
_-¿para qué quieres saber?- Itachi le lanzo un Katon_  
_-¡eso no te incumbe!-_  
_-¿quiere acabar con esto lento o rápido?_  
_Mayuri sonrió de medio lado -TE acabare rápido...-_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_Media hora. Una media hora había pasado y los akatsuki se encontraban ya exhaustos sentados en el acantilado_  
_-oe, Zetsu ¿siguen de pie?- hidan le preguntaba a Zetsu_  
_-si, no están muy lejos de aquí...-_  
_-¿por qué han ido en cubierto un?-_  
_-no lo se, pero la pelea esta a la par~-_  
_-¿Itachi va perdiendo?- Sasori hablo después de mucho tiempo_  
_-no, Mayuri intenta no caer en el Genjutsu de Itachi y viceversa, esa bastante a la par...~-_  
_-ve a hacer tus deberes Zetsu, ya no ah de tardar en acaba esto- Zetsu se inclinó ante Pein y se escabulló_  
_-como me da tirria esa planta- hidan bufaba por lo bajo._  
_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una fuerte explosión hizo voltear a todos viendo que Itachi había lanzando a Mayuri al principal campo de batalla. La chica rodó un poco inconsciente e Itachi corrió hacia ella con una chidori en mano._  
_-ja ja ja- río Kisame -la ah acabado...-_  
_Itachi golpeo a Mayuri provocando un hoyo en la piedra del suelo._  
_Este se levantó rápido viendo que Mayuri yacía inmóvil en el suelo._  
_-creo que es todo..._  
_Pein fue interrumpido cuando Mayuri se volvió un tronco. Un jutsu de sustitución._  
_-creo que la niña no ah acabado- siseo kakuzu con cierta malicia_  
_Itachi la busco ahora con su Sharingan cuando de repente se sintió inmóvil. Apenas girando sus ojos miro que Mayuri se encontraba atrás de el con un tipo de jutsu que lo mantenía quieto; Mayuri estaba usando su Sharingan con pocas energías._  
_-esto debe funcionar...- hizo unos cuantos sellos y miro a Itachi a los ojos -"todos se darán cuenta de mi "sorpresa" pero mi misión es ahora buscar a Sasuke, ojalá sirva contra Itachi esto..."- cerro los ojos con fuerza -"prometí no usarlo más qe en casos extremos"-_  
_-"Okanaide"- susurro_  
_Itachi sintió un enorme dolor en su pecho, apenas dio un quejido audible_  
_-¿qué?-_  
_Itachi sintió que algo le subía por el cuello y salía por su boca. Sangre._  
_Todos miraban con impacto la escena ¿que demonios paso?_  
_Mayuri sonrió de miedo lado "se acabo"._  
_Itachi con un tremendo dolor se giró hacia ella "¿que mierda es esta técnica?". Con dolor cerro los ojos y miro directamente a Mayuri_  
_-Mangekyou Sharingan-_  
_En un parpadeo Mayuri estaba detrás de el con un chidori_  
_-¡se acabo!- grito_  
_Golpeo a Itachi provocado que todo el escombro se levantará._  
_Todos los akatsuki veían más que impactados y atónitos la imagen. ¿Itachi fue derrotado?_  
_-esto no, no es posible...-_  
_Mayuri sonrió de medio lago, estaba cerca de celebrar su victoria cuando Itachi se convirtió en miles de cuervos_  
_-¡mierda!-_  
_Mayuri corrió una vez más hacia los matorrales intentando estar más lejos del Genjutsu de Itachi_  
_-"mierda, me ah engañado"-_  
_Itachi la tomo del cuello y la alzo del suelo. La miro con el Mangekyou_  
_-buena técnica...pero no lo suficiente-_  
_Mayuri formo una mueca de terror_  
_-se terminó-_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**__-_

_-¿una vez más se han ido? Que molestia -_  
_-¿?-_  
_Itachi lanzo con violencia a Mayuri contra un muro de piedra. La chica ya inconsciente cayo de espaldas con sangre en la boca. Ya no podía más_  
_-...-_  
_Pein junto sus manos._  
_-¡uno!- grito al aire_  
_-la niña ya no puede más- susurro Konan._  
_-¡dos-_  
_Mayuri apenas abrió los ojos viendo a todos los akatsuki frente a ella. Con mucho dolor intento levantarse, pero se dio cuenta qe Itachi le había detenido el flujo de chakra._  
_-ag~_  
_-ya no se pude mover un-_  
_Pein sonrió victorioso._  
_-¡tres!-_  
_-"estoy acabada"- Mayuri cerro los ojos perdiendo la conciencia_  
_Pein y los demás akatsukis bajaron hacia a ella._  
_Pein junto sus manos._  
_-kakuzu...cárgala-_  
_Kakuzu sin poner peros, la tomo fácilmente y se la hecho al hombro._

_-es hora de marcharnos- susurro Pein._  
_Todos los akatsukis caminaron en dirección opuesta a la batalla._  
_Pein sonrió_  
_-Bienvenida a nuestra organización Mayuri Uchiha..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**DISCLAIMER II**; oh si! Me tarde BASTANTE en acabar este capítulo.  
Muchas gracias a **Wanda Meyer** por comentar :* eres un amor mujer.  
Y para los que me leen si es que hay alguien más :( Dejen Review aun que me mienten la madre al menos para saber si les gusta.

Señoras y Señores aun que no lo crean me tarde mas de quince días en hacer este capítulo se que esta medio aburrido y algo largo pero todo tiene una trama.

Me ire de vacaciones y esta semana son mis examenes por eso decidí subirlo ahora adémas que iremos a la playa y no tendre computadora y en Fanfiction no puedo subirlos desde el ipod T_T es mas complicado. Y ah hecho un frio que valgame pero lo siento amigos la escuela es primero.

Seh, ademas creo que a casí nadie le importa mi fanfic, ya saben predomina mas en Sasusaku o no se...que ideas originales en fin no me rendire! y creo que desde aquí se ve quien quiere con Mayuri chan ¬u¬

Mayuri; ¬¬

Yo; vamos! :D

**zazkita~ Review es agradecer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; Perfil de Mayuri Uchiha tipo Naruto Wiki **(quitenle los espacios en blanco) www. fanfiction s/ 9057111/1/ Mayuri-Uchiha-Perfil

**-SPOILER ALERT- **"0-0-0-0" cambios de escena. *toda su historia será narrada en tercera persona *las letras en cursiva es su "flash back " algunos personajes NO estan muertos. Si siguen el manga varias partes en adelante veran su similtud de este Fanfic con el manga/anime. Un poco de O.c en algunos personajes. TOBI ya se encuentra en Akatsuki en esta historia.

Siento si tiene algunas confusiones con "si" "su" o ciertas palabras sin elocuencia, ya que la mayor parte del Fanfic fue escrito en un Ipod.

**Etiquetas**:fanfic / fanfiction de Kakuzu, El clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hidan, Naruto Uzumaki, Deidara, en español.

Mayuri Uchiha es mi O.C

Naruto M.k

**DISCLAIMER II**: según Wikipedia (y Naruto Wiki que no me es muy concreto) Konan esta entré los 25-30 Años al igual que peib, y haciendo alusion a kakashi que era amigo de tobi suopongo que tienen la misma los akatsukis están vivos y coleando. Las demás edades de los Akatsukis van de acuerdo a los datos originales.

**Capítulo IV. Presentaciones**

****_Un suave susurro se escuchaba a lo lejos. Un silbido. Lejos muy lejos. Y estaba allí Mayuri, caminando en un lugar frío y obscuro._  
_-¿?_  
_Mayuri caminaba torpemente oyendo ese silbido._  
_-Mayuri~_  
_Alguien le susurro al oído._  
_-Sasuke...- Mayuri se giró viendo a su primo Sasuke a una distancia considerable._  
_-¡espera Sasuke!, te eh estado besucando...- Mayuri camino hacia el caminando sobre una especie de cristal. Este se rompió y ella cayo al vacío gritando._  
_-¡Sasuke!_  
_-juraste irme a buscar...¿por qué has perdido contra Itachi ?¿acaso tus promesas son vacías? Has decepcionado a todo el clan...en especial a Mashura_  
_-no...yo no ..._  
_Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos obscuros_  
_-¡SASUKE-KUN!_  
_-¡NO!-_

_Mayuri se levantó de la cama agitada._  
_-...- al parecer fue todo un sueño. A Mayuri le dolía la cabeza, sintió un poco de vértigo para luego notar que se encontraba en un lugar diferente. Claro, había perdido contra Itachi y ahora era parte de akatsuki._  
_Con molestia se puso ambas manos en su cara. Esos estúpidos sueños, ella sabía de sobra que Sasuke no esta al tanto de que ella esta viva y buscándolo, y si lo supiera lo más probable es que no la encontraría tan fácil._  
_Miró el cuarto en donde estaba; era simple, con dos camas, un escritorio y un armario._  
_-..._  
_La puerta sonó y entro a la chica que había visto antes; Konan_  
_-buenos días Mayuri- Konan entraba con una bandeja de comida_  
_-Konan-san..._  
_-que bueno que has despertado, preocupabas un poco con dos días de estar en coma-_  
_-¿dos días?- la miro confundida_  
_-así es, pero no te preocupes si despertaste es por que estas mejor-_  
_-..._  
_Konan la miro con un poco de ternura, era bueno que hubiese una chica aparte de ella en akatsuki._  
_-se que esto es...algo incomodo o inclusive raro para ti en el sentido...de que la misma organización te limitara en muchas cosas..._  
_-pero Konan-san, yo no soy mala, yo no puedo matar a gente que no debo matar, Pein-Sama cometió une error en meterme aquí..._  
_Konan sonrió_  
_-eso mismo pensaba yo cuando tenía tu edad..._  
_-...pero_  
_-Mayuri, no puedo decirte mucho, estando dentro es muy difícil que salgas y también es muy difícil que desertes. Pein iría tras de ti y mandaría a todos a matarte...se que es difícil estar en esta situación y más por "obligación"-_  
_-..._  
_Mayuri se sobó varias veces su hombro_  
_-me duele demasiado-_  
_Konan le bajó la camisa_  
_-por seguridad Pein a decidido sellar tus poderes...-_  
_-¿¡qué!?- Mayuri se exalto ¿a que hora fue eso?_  
_-me pidió decirte que lo siente- Konan sonrió apenada recordando toda la "situación"_

_***flashback Kona**__n*_

_-¿te pesa kakuzu?- gimió Hidan sonriendo_  
_Kakuzu solo se limitó a mirarlo_  
_-déjalo en paz, a menos que quieras cargar a la chica...- le ordeno Pein que iba enfrente de todos los akatsukis_  
_Hidan se puso detrás de kakuzu y miro a la chica aún en u hombro_  
_-luce bastante bien para ser una niña_  
_-¡déjala en paz Hidan! - grito Sasori -como te gusta molestar a las persona ¡madura!-_  
_Hidan alzo una ceja con perspicacia_  
_-¿y si no?-_  
_Sasori se acercó amenazante a el cuando de repente Deidara lo tono del hombre_  
_-Sasori no Danna...- susurro el Rubio un poco contrariado por la acción de su maestro, Sasori lo miro con molestia. Pein se acercó a ambos con bastante fastidio, había limeño en que la forma de ser de Hidan los sacaba de juicio._  
_-calmados...dejen en paz a la chica y a kakuzu...habrá mucho tiempo después para arreglar las diferencias...-_

_***flash Back end***_

_Konan se levantó y le dio de ropa un short negro y una camisa negra de mangas cortas._  
_-no puedo darte mucho de mi ropa ya que tu complexión es más..._  
_-lo se, llena..._  
_-no, tu complexión es más fuerte, gorda para nada, sácate esa idea de la cabeza...aún así necesitas ropa adecuada, Sasori te diseñara tu capa..._  
_-¿Sasori?_  
_-así es, Pein me pidió que cuando despertaras te dijera que bajarás, al parecer es parte del protocolo presentarte frente a todos, y ya sabes lo más probable es que te pregunte de tu..._  
_-¿de mi?- Mayuri alzo una ceja_  
_-de tu pasado..._  
_-oh ya...-_  
_Konan le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa._  
_-creo que por las situaciones no nos hemos presentado como se debe...- Konan le extendió la mano -me llamo Konan, mano derecha de Pein, sub-líder de akatsuki...-_  
_Mayuri le tomo la mano y sonrió con cansancio_  
_-soy Mayuri Uchiha y pues tengo dieciséis años y...bueno acabo de entrar- sonrió_  
_-tengo veintiocho- ambas se sonrieron_  
_-¿estas lista para bajar?-_  
_Mayuri se encogió de hombros_  
_-¿vestida así?- señalo su ropa_  
_Konan rió y sus hermosos orbes brillaron_  
_-parecen pervertidos...- soltaba Mayuri con tirria_  
_-lo se, pero no te preocupes no se meterán contigo - Konan la tomo del hombro -"no lo permitiré"-_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Los akatsukis descansaban en la sala; leyendo, durmiendo o sólo estando ahí. El líder bajo en silencio y observo a todos._  
_Konan bajo con cuidado distrayendo a todos de sus actividades. Miro a Pein con solemnidad y asintió la cabeza._  
_Pein asintió y miro a Itachi. El chico se levantó y salió de la sala. Pein estaba a punto de hablar cuando entro Tobi._  
_-¡hola! Eh llegado después de un largo viaje- todos lo miraron con cansancio -¿eh? Oe oe, Pein-san ¿por qué etamos reunidos aquí?- Pein suspiro_  
_-tenemos una nueva integrante...-_  
_-¡oh!- Tobi comenzó a saltar feliz -¿otra mujer aparte de Konan-san?¿quien es?-_  
_-pronto sabrás quien es...-hablo Konan_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_Mayuri veía a todos los akatsuki con un poco de tirria._  
_-se ven todos más grandes que yo viéndolos de cerca...-le dio un tic en el ojo -y yo vestida así...- llevaba la ropa de Konan que le quedaba bastante pegada y corta._  
_Mayuri comenzó a bajar por las escaleras a la sala. Los miro con cansancio y suspiro._  
_-en que lío me eh metido..._  
_Mayuri bajo en silencio y se puso junto a Konan llamando la atención de todos. Todo quedo en silencio, la verdad era bastante incómodo todo ese asunto. Mayuri sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella._  
_Deidara la miro con bastante fastidio ¿como era posible que otra Uchiha haya burlado su arte de la misma manera que Itachi?_  
_-Tsk- chasqueo con molestia_  
_-¿y bien?- susurro Pein hacia Mayuri_  
_-¡oh!- Tobi camino hacia Mayuri y se acercó mucho a su rostro_  
_-eres..._  
_-¿?- Mayuri enrojeció bastante por la cercanía de este_  
_-eres tan parecida a Itachi y Sasuke-kun- Tobi hablo con un toque infantil al decir eso para luego agarrar el rostro de Mayuri, lo que provoco un leve tic en el ojo de Sasori y una enorme gota en la cien les salió a los otros miembros menos a Kakuzu que veía con un poco de fastidio a Tobi._  
_-eh..._  
_-¡oh! Eres tan linda ...- Mayuri lo separo un poco con la mano_  
_-si pudieras respetar un poco mi espacio personal- susurro Mayuri_  
_Pein la vio con orden. Mayuri suspiro y se puso frente a los akatsuki un poco nerviosa._  
_-soy Mayuri Uchiha, tengo dieciséis años y...bueno soy de Konoha, o más bien dicho era.-_  
_Todos miraron con curiosidad._  
_Pein se puso junto a ella._  
_-mi nombre es Pein-Sama, líder de esta organización, tengo treinta años- Pein le extendió la mano a Mayuri la cual esta la tomo y ambos asistieron con la cabeza_  
_-chicos, según el protocolo se deben presentar para saber al menos como se llamarán sus "futuros" compañeros- Pein se giró y camino hacia Konan_  
_Kisame se levantó y se acercó a ella bajando un poco la cabeza para verla bien_  
_-soy Kisame Hoshigaki, uno de los siete espadachines de la aldea escondida entre la niebla-_  
_-eres bastante alto...- ambos se estrecharon la mano y Kisame le dio una sonrisa burlona_  
_-vaya que eres algo parecida a Itachi...-_  
_Deidara se levantó de mala gana y se posó frente a ella, el era ligeramente más bajo que ella. Ambos se miraron con incomodidad_  
_Kisame soltó una estruendosa risita._  
_-los miembros más jóvenes de akatsuki, harían una bonita pareja...más que bonita solo véanles ¡son unas linduras!-_  
_-tiene razón Kisame-Sama- Tobi y Kisame reía a pulmón mientras unos los veían con simpleza y otros con un poco de molestia_  
_-¡cállate!- gritaron ambos chicos rojos y con una enorme vena en la frente_  
_-soy Deidara y vengo de la aldea escondida entre la roca, un- Deidara hizo una reverencia, la cual Mayuri siguió_  
_-vamos dei-chan- Hidan le llego por atrás -saluda bien a nuestra nueva compañera-_  
_-déjame en paz maldito virgen un-_  
_DeidAra le extendió la mano y Mayuri con un poco de temor la tomo. Ambos se miraron fijamente; los orbes de Deidara eran tan profundos como los obscuros de Mayuri_  
_-y tengo diecinueve años un...-_  
_-muévete ya rubia, es mi turno- el chico de ojos lilas se puso frente a Mayuri._  
_-¡vaya! Luces bastante inocente para ser una Uchiha...- Hidan la miro unos instantes_  
_-soy Hidan, vengo de la aldea escondida entre las aguas termales, tengo veintidós años y bueno, te das cuenta que soy una belleza-_  
_-¡cállate de una buena vez Hidan!- Kakuzu lo interrumpió mientras leía el periódico_  
_-Tsk, maldito viejales- Hidan y kakuzu se miraron con odio_  
_Mayuri sonrió para sus adentros, Hidan se veía bastante alegre pero un poco desquiciado._  
_Sasori se levantó y tomo la mano de Mayuri la cual beso. Acto que hizo que todos pusieran un semblante en blanco._  
_Sasori la miro con sus ojos miel_  
_-me llamo Akasuna no Sasori -_  
_Mayuri se enrojeció_  
_-di tu edad Sasori ¿o te da pena?- sonrió Kisame. Deidara, Hidan y Tobi soltaron una risita_  
_-tengo treinta y cinco años...- Mayuri lo miro bastante sorprendída, Sasori lucía más joven._  
_Zetsu salió de una pared y sólo la vio_  
_-soy Zetsu y alejate lo más que puedas de nosotros o te comeremos~- dijo la planta y desapareció_  
_-okey...-_  
_-kakuzu...- llamo Pein_  
_-..._  
_-por favor...-_  
_Kakuzu se levantó con pesadumbre y se acercó a Mayuri. Mayuri sintió un escalofrío en toda su espalda. Era un hombre alto, no tanto como Kisame, robusto y de ojos raros verdes. Mayuri se intimido hacia su presencia_  
_-kakuzu...tengo noventa y cinco años...-_  
_-¿?!- Mayuri quedo boquiabierta_  
_Hidan río_  
_-es un decrépito Mayuri...aún que luzca joven esta más corrido que todos nosotros juntos-_  
_Kakuzu y Mayuri estrecharon las manos; a kakuzu le llego una aroma dulce y un poco floral. Al parecer era de esa chica...pero ¿por qué sentía que ya la había visto antes?_  
_Mayuri sintió un poco de ansiedad._  
_-¡HOOOLA MAYURI-CHAN!- Tobi se acercó a Mayuri y la abrazo._  
_-porfavor no me gusta que me llames Mayuri-chan, si te es muy complicado llámame Mayuri-san...-_  
_Tobi la abrazo abruptamente_  
_-Mayuri-san, es tan lindo ver a los Uchihas juntos- Tobi la soltó -soy Tobi y tengo...-se acercó a ella -tengo treinta años-_  
_A Mayuri le salió una enorme gota en la sien. Tenía esa edad y se seguía comportando como un idiota._  
_Ambos estrecharon sus manos._  
_-Konan y ya me conoces- sonrió la pelo azul con dulzura._  
_Pein hizo unos ademanes con las manos y se sentó en un sillón._  
_-bien Mayuri, dime, ¿cuál es tu versión a de la historia?- pregunto_  
_Mayuri lo miro raro_  
_-¿qué?_

_Pein entrecerró los ojos_  
_-ya sabes, como era tu vida antes de entrar a akatsuki...¿por qué Konoha te protegió?_  
_-Pein, ¿no crees que es algo burdo preguntar eso?- Konan se sentó a su lado. Pein solo la miro_  
_-vamos Mayuri, todos nosotros nos morimos por saber que paso con el poderoso y único clan Uchiha_  
_Mayuri sintió un poco de tristeza que no demostro; los demás akatsukis se sentaron al rededor de Pein haciendo que Mayuri comenzara a sentirse nerviosa_  
_-"ahora ya veo por que Itachi no esta aquí"...-_  
_-vamos Mayuri, cuéntanos tu historia-_  
_Mayuri se balanceó burlonamente_  
_-cuando Itachi masacro a mi clan yo...yo no estaba ahí en ese momento cuando llegue Ma...- Mayuri alzo la vista -una prima mía me protegió, y cuando salí a buscar ayuda un ninja me encontró, me llevo con el tercer Hokage y me mandaron como "testigo protegido a la aldea escondida entre la yerba" y nada más...jamás regrese a Konoha..._  
_-¿Sasuke sabe que estas viva?- Pein la interrumpió, Mayuri vacilo y le contesto_  
_-no-_  
_Pein junto sus manos y sonrió_

_-bien..._

_-...-_

_-eso era todo...pero tengo una duda Mayuri, ¿por qué es que no se más de las mujeres Uchihas? Es decir, ¿por qué no se más sobre esas mujeres tan poderosas?-_

_Los miembros de akatsuki miraron cuestionable a la chica de ojos rojos_

_-bueno...digamos que el Sharingan es don de hombres...nadie en el clan Uchiha tenía el Sharingan más que hombres, y hubo como cuatro expeciones que lo tuvieron por que sus padres se los heredaron y bueno...-Mayuri sonrió apenada -yo lo obtuve por nacimiento...-_

_-¿por qué?_  
_Mayuri se encogió de hombros_

_-no lo se, hasta ahora nadie sabe porque-_  
_Los akatsuki miraron con toda atención, hasta que Pein se levantó._

_-¡basta de preguntas!- Pein hizo ademanes con las manos._

_-una de las reglas aquí Mayuri es; no nos importa que fuiste en tu pasada no los problemas personales que te rodearon...-_  
_Mayuri subió una ceja_

_-otra es que siempre portarás el uniforme y como es obvio, nos movemos en dos, en este caso tu haz. Hecho un número non de nosotros, así que de acuerdo a tu habilidades y experiencia te colocaremos a un compañero..._  
_-...¿y mi Sharingan?-_  
_Pein vacilo_

_-pronto te quitare el sello..._

_0__**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**__-_

_-Sasori te tomara las medidas y a partir de mañana usarás la capa, tu pareja aún no la tenemos...-Konan y Mayuri caminaba ya noche pr los pasillos de la cueva._  
_-usualmente no tenemos horario al levantarnos, pero el desayuno se sirve a una hora...usualmente lo hago yo por que me gusta- Konan sonrió -si tenes misiones saldrás temprano, la cuestión monetaria la maneja kakuzu y bueno no sufrirás carencias, existe lo necesario para sobrevivir, cada quien se encarga de su cuarto y ropa-_  
_Konan le señalo una puerta._  
_-usualmente nadie comparte cuarto más que Tobi y Zetsu, y en un duro tu y yo. Este es el cuarto de Sasori._  
_Mayuri asintió y toco la puerta_  
_-adelante- escucho decir_

_Mayuri entro en silencio viendo una tenue luz que alumbraba a Sasori dándole la espalda. Se encontraba arreglando una marioneta. Mayuri se acercó a el lentamente observado todas sus creaciones._  
_-¿Sasori no Danna?- llamo cohibida_  
_Sasori sin voltear le contesto_  
_-permíteme_  
_Sasori tardo unos segundos más y se levantó viendo a los ojos a Mayuri._  
_-sabes que no me gusta hacer a la gente esperar- Sasori la tomo del brazo -tengo que tomarte tus medidas para empezar de inmediato- lo dijo con anta apacibilidad que parecía molesto._  
_Tomo una cinta métrica y comenzó primero a medirle los hombros, para luego pasar al busto, acto el cual hizo que mayuri se sonrojara al sentir a Sasori tan cerca de ella._  
_Había que ser honesto a pesar de las transformaciones que sufrió Sasori era bastante atractivo, aún que muy bajito._  
_Sasori no se inmutaba ante cualquier movimiento. Y así siguió hasta su cintura y cadera luego se la tomo por su altura._  
_-bien- contesto seco -eh terminado, mañana tendrás lisa tu capa-_  
_Mayuri des tanteo por unos momentos preguntándose por que ahora era tan frío con ella cuando hace unos instantes se presentó de una manera rara ante ella. Sacudió su cabeza con molestia ¿por qué le preocupan esas niñerías? Es una estupidez que piense esas cosa sabiendo que esta con los asesinos más buscados del mundo ninja._  
_Sasori se volvió a sentar y comenzó a arreglar sus marionetas; Mayuri se acercó a el en silencio y se sentó en la silla junto a el observando lo que hacia. Sasori giraba varias veces sus ojos hacia ella, Mayuri solo veía lo que el hacia_

_-¿te gusta?_  
_-¿eh_  
_-¿te gustan las marionetas?_  
_Mayuri sonrió_  
_-se me hace interesante, creo que no todos tienen la paciencia para hacerlas-_  
_Sasori sonrió para sus adentros_  
_-creo que no todos a saben apreciar este tipo de arte, incluyendo a Deidara, para mi el arte es eterno-_  
_Mayuri sonrió una vez más_  
_-es tarde me tengo que ir...- Mayuri se levantó y camino hacia la puerta_  
_-no eres como el..._  
_Mayuri volteo confusa_  
_-¿eh?_  
_Sasori tomo aire_  
_-no eres como Itachi y te apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres como Sasuke...- Sasori se levantó y camino hacia ella, entornando sus ojos miel, Mayuri sintió un poco de nerviosismo al sentirlo cerca, había que aceptarlo a pesar de que la mayoría de ellos eran asesinos a sangre fría, eran bastante atractivos_  
_-fue lindo hablar contigo- el rostro angelical de Sasori esbozo una sonrisa. Mayuri aturdida asintió con la cabeza y corrió fuera de su alcance. Se vio tan patética, pero esa situación le causaba unos nervios tremendos._  
_-ah, por que me pasa esto a mi..._

_**0-0-0-0-0**_

-entonces el nieto de Chiyo-Obachan quería ligarte- Naruto se acercaba a Mayuri picaron  
Mayuri se sonrojó  
-no seas estúpido...pensé que sólo lo hacia por que era la nueva, ya sabes después de Konan era la única mujer-  
-¿entonces estas enamorada de Sasori?- Naruto la miro cuestionan te  
-no- Mayuri se acomodó en sillón -tal vez le llegué a atraer, de el no estaba enamorada...además ¿me dejas continuar para que sepas que paso exactamente en mi vida amorosa?  
Naruto se sonrojó  
-¿eso incluye Hentai?  
Mayuri lo golpeo  
-¡tonto! Bueno...si un poco- ambos de miraron con la cara llena de pena -pero si quieres no te contare y ya...-  
-¡Mayuri-san! Eres una sucia, ¿cómo que tuviste Hentai tan joven? No lo pensaba de ti-  
-¡a Naruto!- Mayuri se apenaba cada vez más -¿me dejarás continuar sin juzgarme o no?  
Naruto asintió apenado  
Mayuri se puso una mano en el mentón y cerro los ojos  
-casi al mes de estar ahí no hacia mucho, no tenía misiones largas y aún no me asignaban misiones en equipo, en esa época no me lleva bien con nadie ya que la mayoría de ellos estaba fuera de misiones. Quedaban siempre en la cueva Konan, Zetsu y veces Tobi, a los demás muy rara vez los veía, pero no lo suficiente para poder "entablar una conversación"-  
Mayuri miro a Naruto  
-¿recuerdas cuando te dije que Pein me había sellado?  
Naruto asintió  
-bueno, después de el primer mes sin hacer mucho decidí irme, pero ese acto me trajo consecuencias y además algunas situaciones que me...- Mayuri sonrojo y junto sus dedos -eh...bueno, algo- tosió -comprometedoras...-  
Naruto la miro con picardía  
-¡oh Mayuri-chan! Eres un sucia-  
Naruto recibió una fuerte bofetada  
-¡si sigues así note contare más!  
Mayuri siguió  
-el sello era duro, para quitármelo me lastime bastante la piel...pero después de una hora lo logre, y decidí escapar...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Mayuri se escabullía por los pasillos en silencio con el brazo sangrante, activo su Sharingan y busco la salida_  
_-hay uno que otro miembro, será más difícil...- Mayuri camino hacia abajo y se puso en ataque._  
_-tengo que salir de aquí_  
_Camino junto a Deidara y este le hablo_  
_-¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa Uchiha un?-_  
_Mayuri se volteó y vacilo_  
_-eso no es de tu incumbencia -_  
_Deidara molesto se acercó a ella_  
_-¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así niña un?-_  
_Mayuri lo miro a los ojos y sonrió_  
_-Sharingan-_  
_Deidara quedo en blanco y cayo al suelo, Mayuri se apresuró a salir._

_De repente Kisame la detuvo con un golpe de su gran espada que Mayuri apenas pudo esquivar_  
_Kisame sonrió de medio lado y se puso su espada en el hombro_  
_-creo que esta intentado escapar..._  
_Mayuri frunció el ceño y lo vio con esos malditos ojos rojos_  
_Kisame río -vamos niña, no tienes oportunidad, si conozco algo de los Uchihas es que su hipnosis es de poca duración, Deidara no tardara en despertar y yo estoy aquí para evitar que te vayas...-_  
_-enserio, no quieres pelear conmigo..._  
_Kisame río_  
_-nunca eh podido pelear un par a par con Itachi, así que me tendré que conformar contigo- la señalo con su espada. Mayuri sonrió y chasqueo la boca_

_Pein, Konan y Zetsu se encontraban en otra parte de la cueva, viendo algunos mapas y donde se encontraban los Jinchurikis._  
_Un sonido estruendoso los hizo al fin salir de su trance_  
_-¿que es eso?- pregunto Konan confusa_  
_-se escucho arriba, a lo mejor Deidara exploto otra de sus obras de arte, otra vez...-susurro Pein con cansancio_  
_-no creo que sea eso señor...- susurro Zetsu_  
_-¿?_  
_-croe que la Uchiha esta dando problemas..._

_-eres rápida Uchiha...- Kisame corrió hacia ella -pero no lo suficiente!-_  
_Mayuri creo un chidori y corrió hacia el_  
_-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-_  
_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mayuri contra su voluntad fue "absorbida" por el jutsu de Pein y la atrapo un camino de dolor (N/A ya saben, los otros "cuerpos" de Pein) Mayuri forcejeo y Pein se le acercó amenazante._  
_-¡basta Kisame! ¿Y tu?- miro a Mayuri con ira -¿cómo pudiste deshacerte de mi sello?-_  
_Mayuri lo miro desafiante; Pein noto su hombro lleno de sangre._  
_-así que te lo arrancaste ¿eh?-_  
_En el acto llegaron Konan y Zetsu_  
_-¿qué paso aquí?_  
_-al parecer Mayuri no entendió las reglas a la perfección...-_  
_-¡demonios! ¿Hubo una fiesta y no me invitaron?-Hidan junto con Sasori entraba a la cueva_  
_-eh?_  
_Notaron a Kisame y a Mayuri agitados, y a los demás miembros de akatsukis_  
_-¿qué paso aquí?_

_Pein se giró a Mayuri y puso su palma sobre su espalda_  
_-quiero ver que te quites eso...-hizo algunos movimientos con las manos_  
_-¡sello!-_  
_-¡agh!- Mayuri se retorció sintiendo un enorme dolor en la espalda. Pein le había aplicado un sello mayor._  
_-terca tenías que ser Uchiha, pero tu insensatez será castigada, los akatsuki usualmente regresen a hacer su respectivo "que hacer", pues a partir de mañana y durante tiempo indefinido será TU la que lo haga-_  
_Mayuri apenas pudo dejas escapar un bufido_  
_-y todos ustedes ya escucharon ¡vuelvan a sus misiones! -_  
_Pein le hizo una ademan a Konan, la hermosa chica de ojos ámbar miro con tristeza a Mayuri para luego seguir a Pein._  
_-¡tu!- Pein le grito a su clon -deja a Mayuri en su habitación-_  
_-vaya, vaya Uchiha, en que problema te has metido...-bufo Hidan_  
_-ah! - grito Pein -¡despierten a Deidara!_

_Mayuri cerro los ojos con molestia. Vaya que iba a ser una tirria hacer el que hacer de todos._

_Amaneció adolorida y con molestia. Ese día iba a ser pesado; se levantó con molestia y camino a la salida de su cuarto._  
_Tomo algunos objetos para limpiar y subió a los cuartos. Una enorme gota le salió en la sien, esas cosas solo le pasaban a ELLA._  
_Pein salió muy animado de su cuarto y la miro._  
_-bien Mayuri, ya sabes que hacer, nadie estará en la cueva, han salido o saldrán de misiones, así que dudo que alguien te moleste.- Pein tomo una taza de café y llamo a Konan, la chica azul solo le sonrió a Mayuri._  
_Mayuri se sentó en el sofá esperando que todos sus compañeros se fueran de una buena vez, y entre ellos observo a tres que bajaban de las escaleras._  
_-me, dei-chan, no se por que me pusieron de mision con ustedes si ustedes dos son noviecillos-_  
_Deidara le acercó el puño_  
_-¡¿qué demonios dijiste maldito virgen?! Un-_  
_-¿¡a quien llamas vienen maldita zorra rubia!?-_  
_-basta- susurro Sasori -no hay tiempo para sus boberías._

_Los tres akatsuki bajaron y miraron a Mayuri, Hidan sonrió con malicia_  
_-Ne Mayuri-san, ya que harás mi que hacer te eh dejado un "regalito" en mi habitación que tal vez toda la mañana te lleve...-_  
_-...- Mayuri lo miro con odio -"maldito"_  
_-no se te vayan a lastimar tus manos de Uchiha. Un- Deidara y Hidan se adelantaron dejando a Sasori con Mayuri_  
_-no les hagas caso a esos estúpidos, buenas suerte Mayuri-san- Sasori le sonrió y se alejó de ella._

_Era oficial ahora estaba ella sola._  
_No podía escapar, ni quitarse el sello, ni hablar con nadie; llevaba casi tres horas haciendo la limpieza, término el cuarto de Konan, Pein, el de Hidan que por cierto, lo dejo lleno de sangre por sus rituales, el de Sasori, Deidara, raramente el de Kisame e Itachi se encontraba cerrado. Sólo le faltaba el de Zetsu, Tobi y kakuzu._

_Bufo con molestia._  
_-vaya qe algunos cuartos tenían cosas que no era necesario que viera aún...- tomo sus cosas y se acercó al siguiente cuarto que era de kakuzu; se sentía cansada, al parecer el sello también le quitaba chakra._  
_-maldito Pein..- en silencio abrió la puerta de kakuzu y se asomó. Obviamente no había nadie. Así que primero empezó a inspeccionar; lobos viejos, libros bingo, papeles importantes, cuentas. No quería mover nada por miedo a que surgiera otra riña._

Chasqueo la boca

_-le explicare a Pein mis razones, ahora solo trapeare y levantare la cama...-_

_La fresca y dulce agua caía por su espalda llena de coseduras, Kakuzu al fin se relajaba después de hacer tantas cuentas bajo un delicioso baño._  
_Término después de un rato. Se sentía tan bien que no HUBIERA NADIE en la cueva ahora. Sólo por pudor se enredó la toalla a su cadera._  
_No se puso más. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta hasta que escucho un ruido._  
_Suspiro molesto_  
_-ese maldito Hidan de seguro esta buscando dinero...- kakuzu abrió fuertemente la puerta y con un brazo tentáculo tomo a Mayuri de la camisa y la jalo hacia el._  
_-¡maldito Hidan!...eh...- kakuzu la acorralo contra una pared, para luego notar que no era nada menos que Mayuri._  
_-kg-_  
_-yo...- kakuzu la soltó -pensé que eras Hidan-_

_Mayuri se compuso la camisa y lo miro molesta_  
_-tengo órdenes de Pein de limpiar todos los cuartos, lo siento pensé que no había nadie...-Mayuri cambio su semblante notando a kakuzu semidesnudo ante ella. Enrojeció, al notar sus facciones sin máscara, lucía tan joven para la edad que tenía en realidad. Y vaya que el viejo tenía un bueno cuerpo._  
_Mayuri no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿en qué cosas pensaba? Podría ser su abuelo._  
_Kakuzu no ignoró cada movimiento de la Uchiha. Sonrió de miedo lado y se acercó a ella_  
_-¿acaso te pongo nervioso niña?_  
_-¡claro que no! Es una situación incómoda para cualquiera maldito viejales-_  
_A kakuzu le salió una enorme vena en la sien._  
_-¿cómo me llamaste niña?_

_Mayuri se apeno aún más viendo que kakuzu se le acercó, pero ahora molesto._  
_Comenzó a estresarse y sin más que decir lo beso._  
_Simplemente un beso. Kakuzu quedo ojiabierto ante tal situación, mirando a Mayuri como cerraba los ojos._  
_Mayuri nerviosa se quito y corrió a la salida. Sintiendo que alguien la jalaba por el brazo, kakuzu la jalo y la beso._  
_Un beso diferente al que Mayuri le dio. Hacia lo posible para meter su lengua en esa cavidad, cosa que estreso aún más a Mayuri, ya que nunca había dado un beso en su vida._  
_Kakuzu la tomo por la cintura haciendo que Mayuri se sonrojara más._  
_-¡Uchiha!_  
_Alguien desde abajo llamo a Mayuri._  
_La chica se soltó rápido y salió del cuarto sin ver atrás..._

_Y es desde ahí donde comenzó todo "ese" problema_

**Nota de Autora; **Kukuku Mayuri-chan ¬u¬

Mayuri: ¬¬ puedes dejar de molestar y decir lo que tienes que decir, antes de que se vaya tu camión!

Yo: Perdón -.-

HOLA AMIGOS/AS DE Una vez mas tarde mucho lo se, esta u poco mal redcatado, lo se xD es horrible tener los dedos gordos y escribir en el Ipod. Lo acabe hace mas de una semana estando en mi viaje por la playita ¬u¬ y hasta ahorita lo subo D:

Gracias por sus comentarios, favs, etc, se los agradezco y se que va la historia...bastante lenta, pero si han leído el manga creo que ya saben por donde va el asunto, pero no se espanten que no matare a todos :D

Y subo esto tan temprano por que tengo que partir a la tierra prometida en menos de una hora, pero si no lo hago hoy no la hare esta semana tampoco, aun que bueno ya estoy de vacaciones pero regresare en Mayo y no tengo verano :( que triste es mi vida.

Ya saben coments, mentadas de madres, todo en Review. Gracias por leer!

Zazkita~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer;** Perfil de Mayuri Uchiha tipo Naruto Wiki (quitenle los espacios en blanco) www. fanfiction s/ 9057111/1/ Mayuri-Uchiha-Perfil

-**SPOILER ALERT**- "-" cambios de escena. *toda su historia será narrada en tercera persona *las letras en cursiva es su "flash back " algunos personajes NO estan muertos. Si siguen el manga varias partes en adelante veran su similtud de este Fanfic con el manga/anime. Un poco de O.c en algunos personajes. TOBI ya se encuentra en Akatsuki en esta historia.

Siento si tiene algunas confusiones con "si" "su" o ciertas palabras sin elocuencia, ya que la mayor parte del Fanfic fue escrito en un Ipod.

Etiquetas:fanfic / fanfiction de Kakuzu, El clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Hidan, Naruto Uzumaki, Deidara, en español.

Mayuri Uchiha es mi O.C

Naruto M.k

Capítulo V  
.El principio del fin.

-¡NO PUEDE SER MAYURI-SAN!- Naruto agitaba a Mayuri constantemente de los hombros  
-Kakuzu te beso- Naruto miro a Mayuri con picardía. La pelinegra lo empujo.  
-¿me dejarás acabar...?- Mayuri se apeno y giro los ojos

-todo iba "bien" después de ese día, de repente me comencé a llevar muy bien Deidara y Hidan, éramos los más jóvenes así que era obvio que acabáramos siento el trío dinámico; me dieron nuevas misiones las cuales me turbaba junto a Konana y Deidara, pero en ese lapso...

Mayuri hizo una mueca

-pues no vi a Kakuzu por mucho tiempo a pesar de que todos viviéramos en una sola cueva, mis misiones eran muy largas al igual que el...ya me veía morir con la capa de akatsukis puesta y sin cumplir mi objetivo de buscar a Sasuke-

Mayuri sonrió

-Pein siempre nos regañaba a Deidara, Hidan y a mi por ser unos estúpidos, pasábamos destruyendo cosas, haciendo cosas estúpidas, incluso entable una relación de hermano con Deidara más que con Hidan, el aún que lo negara siempre me protegía ante algunas situaciones. Al final Pein tuvo regresarme al Sharingan a la semana para irme a las misiones...a pesar de que nada era como lo imaginaba fueron buenas épocas...al final Deidara entendió que yo no era igual que Itachi-

Sonrió

-y los meses llegaron a mi cumpleaños...cumplí 17 años siendo miembro de akatsuki...cada día que pasaba iba envejeciendo, pero aún que al principio no le dije nada a Deidara, Hidan o Konan yo los consideraba mi familia...la familia que me fue arrebatada...-

Mayuri se abrazo

-las cosas comenzaron a ponerse raras y complicadas unos cuantos días antes de la captura de Gaara...ya sabes tu amigo raro pelirojo de la aldea de la arena; una semana antes de eso algo paso en una misión...

_-¿una misión de cuatro?- Deidara parecía bastante sorprendido_

_-líder-sama usted siempre ah dicho que es mejor movernos en pareja...es más factible...-_

_-silencio Deidara- Pein alzo la voz - Mayuri, Kakuzu, Hidan y tu irán por una misión alterna a akatsuki-_

_-¿?-_

_Hidan chasqueo la boca  
-¿y ahora que demonios haremos alterno a esta mierda? Llevamos días haciendo cosas que no tienen nada en común con esta estúpida organización-_

_-¡silencio Hidan!- Pein les enseño un mapa - es una zona entre la aldea de la hoja y la aldea de la arena...Kakuzu los guiara...y les explícara todo en el camino, así que partan ahora mismo y no quiero contra tiempos...hablo por ustedes tres- Pein señalo a Hidan, Deidara y Mayuri._

_-okey..._

_Mayuri miro de reojo a Kakuzu; aún recordando lo que tenía varios MESES de oculto. El beso_

_-la misión es sencilla, Pein afirmo que hubo un traidor dentro de sus filas de la elite de la aldea de la lluvia, tenemos que capturar a el y a sus secuaces y obviamente matarlos...-_

_Kakuzu seguía con su mirada en el mapa mientras los más jóvenes iban detrás de el en silencio. Los jóvenes cruzaban miradas incómodas cuestionándose el porque la importancia de la misión_

_-¿y eso será todo un?- Deidara bufo_

_Kakuzu carraspeo su voz profunda - y después cobraremos la recompensa respectiva de el en los límites de la aldea de la arena-_

_Hidan tomo su guadaña y apunto hacia Kakuzu  
-¡maldito viejales! Una vez más nos vamos a parar a otro pinche pueblo por tu estúpido dinero- grito molesto_

_Kakuzu se giró y lo miro con rabia  
- a mi no me importa si vienen conmigo a cobrar la recompensa, sólo los necesito para acabar rápido con todos sus ayudantes ya que donde trabajan son túneles de kilómetros y es más fácil acabarlo en grupo que en duplas. Así qué eres libre de largarte Hidan- Kakuzu regreso al camino  
-no tardáremos mucho en llegar así que es mejor que se preparen, ya saben que no me gusta tardarme en estos asunto-_

_La noche cayo en los límites de las aldeas, y los cuatro akatsuki vigilaban de lejos al parecer un perímetro restringido y a plena vista abandonado. Los akatsukis se escondian entre los arbustos en la obscuridad. Kakuzu veía fijamente el mapa y luego el terreno._

_-bien, esa misión tiene que ser rápida y eficaz- Kakuzu le entrego a cada uno un comunicador -nos comunicaremos por este medio...-_

_Los cuatro akatsukis se acomodaron los comunicadores. Aún observando a detalle el lugar_

_-no es un solo plantel en donde trabajan, esta conectado a varios túneles de unos cuantos kilómetros, Kakuzu tenía razón- Mayuri observaba con detenimiento el lugar ya cubierto por el manto de la noche_

_-muy bien Mayuri-chan - Hidan le dio una palmada en la espalda -¿saben que estamos aquí? Usa tus ojos del demonio y ve_

_-no, veo sus chakras y hay varias personas pero al parecer haciendo sus actividades normales. ¿A quién buscamos?_

_Kakuzu se acercó a ella y le mostró una foto de dos hombres  
-estos dos son los de más chakra que los demás, búscalos y dime su localización-_

_Mayuri apenas asintió con la cabeza y empezó a buscar con el Sharingan  
-están en la parte central, si queremos atacar debería ser ahora antes de que se vayan por un túnel-_

_-bien- Kakuzu se levantó y guardo el mapa.  
-el plan será así..._

_Deidara y Mayuri volaban encima del área respectiva, mirando cada cuadro con tranquilodad._

_-Deidara, empieza a colocar tus explosivos por los túneles A, B, C y D bloqueando las salidas, te daré la indicación para que los explotes, Uchiha tu bajarás a la parte central y bloquearás sus canales y comunicaciones dejando intactos y reconocibles a estos dos sujetos- Kakuzu hablo por medio de los comunicadores_

_-hai- ambos contestaron._

_-vaya que estas capas son incómodas- Mayuri se movía una y otra vez la capa_

_-es cuestión de costumbre Mayuri-san- Deidara le dio un coscorrón y sonrió_

_-Hidan tu ya sabes que hacer...- Kakuzu y Hidan esperaban en el techo del plantel central observando a las personas._

_-¿seguro qué lo que quiera Kakuzu?- Hidan se relamió los labios con éxtasis_

_-¡me da igual! Sólo déjame a esos dos a MI- Kakuzu seguía tan rabioso como siempre -¿planeaste la ruta de escape a la zona sur?_

_Hidan sonrió  
-no soy tan estúpido Kakuzu, ya le avise a los otros dos..._

_-bien- Kakuzu se levantó -es hora...- hizo un ademan con su cara viendo a Hidan; el alvino sonrió y se levantó listo para atacar._

_-Deidara ¿tus explosivos están en los túneles?-_

_-si, Mayuri y esta lista para bajar un-_

_-bien, la cuenta regresiva ya esta lista, empiezan a colocarse en sus posiciones-_

_Deidara comenzó a armar con arcilla una paloma parecida en la que iban viajando_

_Mayuri lo miro con curiosidad -¿qué haces?_

_-haciendo tu transporte un- Deidara le dio vida a la paloma y esta se posó junto a ellos -no tenemos mucho tiempo, ya sabes que hacer un-_

_Mayuri y Deidara chocaron las palmas y Mayuri salto a la paloma bajando al plantel._

_-suerte...- susurro Deidara_

_-estoy en el cuarto de comunicaciones, y me eh liberado de algunas molestias...- Mayuri revoloteaba papeles y checaba las desviaciones de los túneles en ese cuatro sucio y obscuro que al parecer observaba todo el plantel desde arriba del cuarto._

_-bien, ahora es cuestión de que Deidara termine para poder derribar los túneles, Hidan les explico la ruta de escape, así que tu y Deidara se encontraran en el túnel D que será el último en destruir y correrán hacia la zona sur-_

_-eh terminado, así que ¿quien empieza un?-_

_-corre hacia el túnel D, le daré la señal a Uchiha para que empiece y a los dos déjenme los a mi, lo importante es no tener otros obstáculos-_

_-hai- la comunicación término y Mayuri se sentó con fatiga en el escritorio de aquel lugar_

_-vaya que esto sí es un desorden- Mayuri comenzó a revisar pergaminos, libros y papeles sobre criminales rango S. Cosas con un poco de sentido ya que al parecer el traidor de Pein estaba bien informado. Seguía revoloteando las cosas sin sentido hasta que algo lamo su atención._

_-ANBU Konoha- susurro. Era un gran folder con muchas fotos de criminales del libro bingo._

_-Uchiha Itachi ¿por qué no me sorprende?- la información era acerca de su huida de Konoha y la matanza de su clan; continuo viendo hasta que vio la foto de Sasuke  
-Sasuke-kun...¿en el libro bingo? ¿Por qué? Pero...el...- Mayuri recordó lo poco que Hidan y Deidara le contaron sobre Sasuke_

_***flashback***_

_-¿Sasuke sabe que estas viva?_

_-no...pero yo no se nada de el, de hecho sabía que estaba vivo cuando presento su examen chunnin y peleo contra Gaara, pero de ahí en fuera yo..._

_-Sasuke huyo de tu aldea un, se fue cuando tenía 13 años y digamos que tuvo un encuentro con Itachi..._

_-¿qué?- Mayuri parecía desconcertada_

_-pero Itachi gano, y ahora Sasuke esta con orochimaru, o bueno, eso dicen las malas lenguas_

_-¿Orochimaru? Pero el es un criminal..._

_-lamentablemente Sasuke es un renegado y exiliado de Konoha, como Itachi o como cualquiera de nosotros un..._

_-..._

_*__**flashback ends**__*_

_-¡van a matar a Sasuke!- Mayuri hojeo los papeles encontrando algo aún más perturbador. Era una foto de Sasuke e Itachi juntos, pero decía con un plumón una pregunto escrita_

_-"¿Los únicos sobrevivientes?"-_

_Mayuri sintió un shock por todo su cuerpo_

_-Uchiha- Mayuri se espantó y respiro hondo. Kakuzu la había sacado de sus pensamientos_

_-¿si?_

_-empieza ya. Deidara ¿estas en camino al túnel D?-_

_-un_

_Torpemente Mayuri guardo el folder entre su capa. se puso frente a el gran salón del plantel desde la parte de arriba. Activo su Sharingan eh hizo unos sellos_

_-Amaterasu..._

_Deidara comenzó a explotar todos los túneles mientras corría con euforia hacia el túnel D_

_-¡esto si es arte un!- sin mucho esfuerzo pudo esquivar a los ninjas del túnel, a uno que otro haciéndolo explotar con sus obras._

_Kakuzu y Hidan habían comenzado la matanza; Hidan ya estaba en su "fase" para sacrificios y Kakuzu estaba muy ocupado encargandose de los dos traidores de Pein. Hidan se encontraba descuartizando a más de la mitad de los otros ninjas y ayudantes, mientras las máscaras de Kakuzu acaban con los que habían logrado escapar de los túneles._

_-¡Dei-san!- Mayuri se acercó a el sonriente_

_-es mejor irnos antes de que tu Amaterasu acabe con todo un- Deidara y Mayuri comenzaron a correr al túnel D._

_-¡hey! Kakuzu ¡listos para irnos un!- Deidara comenzaba a amasar unas cuantas arañas_

_Kakuzu tomo los cuerpos ya sin vida de los hombres y los puso en sus hombros._

_-eso hora de irnos Hidan, deja de sacarles las tripas a esos pobres diablos y vámonos...-_

_Hidan en éxtasis seguía cortando en pedazos a las personas disfrutando cada momento. Con tirria tomo su oz y corrió hacia Kakuzu y los demás hacia el túnel D._

_-¡maldita sea viejales! Siempre arruinado la diversión._

_Los cuatro akatsuki corrieron hacia el túnel D, Kakuzu corría con bastante facilidad para cargar dos cuerpos._

_-Deidara comienza a explotar el túnel D para que no nos alcancen al sur- Kakuzu bufo molesto_

_-será una placer un-_

_Los explosivos comenzaban a tronar estruendosamente. Los cuatro akatsukis corrían siguiendo la luz al final del túnel, al parecer la luna se encontraba ya en su punto._

_Kakuzu noto algo raro con la ubicación del túnel._

_-"¿esta es la zona sur?-_

_Salieron del túnel y corrían aún dentro los bosques para llegar a la aldea de la arena, pisando el seco pasto de aquella región._

_De repente Mayuri se paró en seco y visualizando un enorme "cerro" frente a ellos_

_-esta no es la zona sur- decia agitada_

_-¿por qué lo dices Mayuri-san? Un- Deidara al igual que los demás veían con curiosidad aquel cerro_

_Kakuzu entorno sus ojos verdes; Hidan hizo los trazos mal, sabía que algo esta mal_

_-los túneles conectan aquí...esta lleno de ninjas...hay mucho chakra ahí dentro y por lo que veo...se han enterado de lo que hicimos...-_

_Los cuatro akatsukis se vieron con tirria_

_-¡eres un estúpido religioso virgen! Nos costarás tiempo, dinero y chakra- Kakuzu se giró a Hidan molesto_

_-¡déjame me paz maldito pendejo!-_

_-cállense ya, casi nadie tiene chakra para poder acabar con esta gente que es casi un millar un- Deidara se giró al trío -necesitamos un plan y rápido-_

_Kakuzu hizo un hoyo en un árbol y metió ambos cuerpos ahí._

_-deja de preocuparte por tus malditos cuerpo un- Deidara se acercó amenazante a Kakuzu_

_-haremos esto... Primero, son muchos y ni mi chakra ni el de ustedes esta bien, y necesitamos llegar al límite de suna aún con energía, intenten conectar su chakra para un golpe final-_

_Los tres chicos cansados lo miraron con exasperación y asintieron al unísono_

_-Deidara harás un C4 y lo mandaras desde los aires, por el chakra que siento esos malditos desgraciados están empezando a salir de los túneles, así que Uchiha subirás a ese árbol de 40 metros y lanzarás un Amaterasu, y tu Hidan..._

_-..._

_Kakuzu entorno los ojos molesto y dio un gran suspiro mientras se agarraba el ceño._

_-haz lo posible para cortarle a algunos las piernas para que comiencen a caer...NADAMAS no hagas otra estupidez por favor-_

_-tsk- Hidan chasqueo la boca y lo miro con rabia_

_-listos para el ataque..._

_-¡ya!- Kakuzu grito al tiempo que hacia un Raiton para terminar con los ninjas que bajaban de el plantel del cerro._

_Mayuri se encontraba en una rama del árbol que al parecer era uno de los más alto, tenía aproximadamente 60 metros de altura; estaba concentrando todo su chakra para hacer un Amaterasu aún que con mucho esfuerzo y ya un poco cansada miraba todo el alboroto de abajo._

_Deidara volaba a una distancia baja de los ninjas y akatsukis amasando un C4 y sonriendo con arrogancia. El verdad disfrutaba este tipo de situaciones._

_-¡bien!- grito Kakuzu -al detonar la bomba Deidara correremos hacia el este y tu Mayuri lanzara tu Amaterasu formando un línea para deternlos y poder llegar a nuestro destinó- Kakuzu comenzaba a estrangular a muchos ninjas._

_Deidara sonrió de medio la lado y desde su paloma comenzaba a pasarle chakra a su C4._

_Hidan sin darse cuenta, enterró su oz en un tronco al intentar matar a una mujer, con mucha fuerza la intento sacar, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo se impulsó y se mantuvo en el aire; puso sus pies en el tronco intentando sacar la oz, lo logro saliendo con gran impulso unos cuantos metros en el aire._

_Sin darse cuenta estaba a segundos de chocar con Deidara_

_-¡eh! ¡Quítate de ahí maldita rubia- Hidan no pudo bajar a tiempo y siguió hacia Deidara_

_-¡maldito Hidan un!- Hidan choco contra Deidara haciéndolo caer de sí ave de arcilla._

_Kakuzu noto el inconveniente; comenzó a rabia con molestia, otra vez Hidan lo había arruinado_

_-¡explota el C4 ahora Deidara!- Kakuzu soltó a los ninjas alejandose de el área_

_Deidara con molestia hizo un sello_

_-¡KAT...! ¡¿?!- Deidara noto que Mayuri se encontraba en el árbol. con nervios intentó agarrarla de la mano cuando caía del otro lado del árbol para quitarla de ahí_

_-¡MUÉVETE!- le grito Deidara con preocupación. Mayuri volteo viendo que el C4 de Deidara estaba en medio del área y apunto de explotar. Miro con molestia y apenas se pudo hacer para atrás_

_-mierda...-_

_El C4 exploto lanzando a Mayuri varios metros del árbol, con mucho esfuerzo intentó agarrarse de alguna rama, lo cual no lo logro y cayo secamente de espaldas en el pasto aún derrapando._

_La Uchiha apenas bufo un quejido de dolor al sentir su espalda destrozada y su mente en blanco.  
Se sentía inmóvil, no podía moverse ni sentía su cuerpo.  
Había usado mucho chakra para protegerse directo de la explosión; como una campo de chakra. Mayuri comenzó a perder la conciencia, escucho que unos pasos de acercaban a ella._

_-¡Mayuri-san!- Deidara se acercó a ella tomándola poco a poco de la cabeza._

_-Dei-san, no siento muy bien mi cuerpo...- Mayuri vio a Deidara con una expresión de desesperación ¿quedo paralítica acaso?_

_-¡siempre es tu maldita culpa estúpido religioso! ¿Habrá algún día en que no arruines todas las misiones que nos dan?_

_Kakuzu y Hidan comenzaron a pelear y a punto de golpearse; Kakuzu tomo a Hidan de su capa molesto neutras Hidan los maldecía_

_-¡ya por favor un! Mejor ayúdenme a llevar a Mayuri-san a un lugar seguro- Deidara tomo a Mayuri cuidadosamente del hombro. Kakuzu quito a Deidara y puso una mano en el abdomen de Mayuri._

_-su flujo de chakra se detuvo- Kakuzu comenzó a checar sus puntos de chakra  
-al parecer hizo un campo de chakra para que la explosión no le diera directamente- Kakuzu la levanto con cuidado y la puso en su hombro._

_Miro a Hidan por el hombro clavándole sus ojos verdes.  
-haz algo bien por primera vez en tu maldita vida y llévate los cuerpos-_

_-..._

_-es mejor irnos de aquí un...-_

_La madrugada caía sobre el tenebroso bosque de los límites de la aldea. Tres sombras caminaban cansadas en medio de la obscuridad; sin tardar mucho llegaron al pequeño pueblo antes del límite de la aldea de la arena, los lugareños los veían con un poco de desconfianza.  
Eso de ver a un hombre con dos cuerpo inmóviles y a un hombre alto y fornido con una chica moribunda n su espalda no es de verse todos los días._

_Deidara entro a una casa de huéspedes y pidió un cuarto a una chica de cabello castaño, la cual se sonrojó al ver a este_

_-un cuarto doble un- Deidara se ría bastante molesto y cansado_

_-eh, esto, ya no tenemos cuartos dobles solo una suite...- decía apenada la chica_

_-dame la habitación más barata- Kakuzu llego detrás de Deidara_

_-"este viejales siempre de avaro"- a Deidara le salió una enorme gota en la cien_

_-bu...bueno es una habitación de una sola cama en el segundo piso- dijo la chica mientras tímidamente entregaba la llave. Kakuzu se la arrebato y subió las escaleras seguido por sus compañeros. Entraron a la habitación poniendo a Mayuri en la cama aún inconsciente_

_-¿qué pasara Kakuzu un?_

_Kakuzu se quitó la máscara y la capa, acto seguido por Deidara_

_-su chakra esta bloqueado así que tendré que darle una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo con un Raiton- Kakuzu movía sus brazos por los puntos de chakra de Mayuri_

_-volteala Deidara- movieron a Mayuri colocándola boca abajo; Kakuzu le quito la capa dejándola en su ropa normal, coloco su mano en la parte central de su espalda._

_-¡Raiton!- Kakuzu mando una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Mayuri haciendo que se levantará bruscamente._

_Deidara y Kakuzu le detuvieron sus brazos_

_-Mayuri-san todo esta bien...caíste en shock...- Deidara acostó una vez más a Mayuri que de veía bastante mal_

_-ya esta bien tu noviecilla Deidara- Kakuzu siseo por debajo, recibiendo una mirada matadora de Deidara_

_-¿cómo?- apenas susurro Mayuri sobándole la cabeza_

_Deidara sonrió y le empezó a explicar._

_Hidan de encontraba en la puerta viendo a Deidara con tristeza...si, tristeza, nuestro excéntrico amigo se sentía en parte culpable por el mal de Mayuri.  
Enchueco la boca mientras jugueteaba con su Rosario de Jashin ; sintió que algo suave toco su hombro, era una mariposa de papel, sin duda de Konan.  
Hidan la tomo y leyó el destinatario; sin ánimos de acerco a Deidara_

_-oe, te lo mandan..._

_Deidara la tomo sin chistar eh hizo un sello; el cual hizo que la mariposa se convirtiera en un pergamino. Deidara leyó con cuidado. Hizo un ademan a Hidan_

_-es el líder y dice que tengo una misión con Sasori; tengo que llegar a más tardar mañana temprano a Suna...y que tu vengas con nosotros Hidan-_

_Hidan apenas asintió con molestia. Deidara se regresó a Mayuri_

_-no creo poderte llevar con nosotros un-_

_-es mejor así...- titubeo Hidan -no creo que aguanté el trayecto a suna y mucho menos a la cueva...-_

_Hidan miro a Deidara_

_-¿cómo llegaremos temprano a Suna si ya casi no tenemos chakra? No llegaremos ni a cinco kilómetros caminando..._

_Deidara hizo una mueca_

_-me daras parte de tu chakra y pondré de la mía para hacer un ave de arcilla e irnos de una vez un-_

_Kakuzu salió del baño y miro a los dos jóvenes con flojera._

_-escuche todo- soltó con su voz grave -la Uchiha se quedará a descansar y mañana lo más probable es que su flujo de chakra este bien y podamos regresar a la cueva...-_

_A Deidara le salió una gran gota en la sien al igual que Hidan_

_-viejales ¿dónde están los cuerpos?-_

_A Kakuzu le salió una vena en la cabeza_

_-eso no es de su incumbencia, mañana temprano los dejare y me iré con ella de regreso, ahora es mejor que se larguen-_

_Hidan se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta_

_-jodido viejo..._

_Deidara miro de reojo a Mayuri viendo que dormía una vez más. Entrecerró los ojos y miro a Kakuzu_

_-escúchame bien Kakuzu, Mayuri no es mi novio, es como una hermana para mi-_

_Deidara se volteó y lo miro con furia_

_-si le llegases a poner un dedo encima correrá de mi cuenta explotarte en mil pedazos..._

_Kakuzu formo una sonrisa burlona_

_-quisiera ver eso niño. Pero no te preocupes que tu querida "hermana" estará bien mientras no me cause problemas-_

_Kakuzu sonrió burlonamente. Deidara chasqueo la boca y se fue._

_-Deidara..._

_-¿?_

_-siento lo de Mayuri_

_-..._

_-es enserio...yo no pensé..._

_-no importa Hidan...esta bien y ahora es tiempo de irnos a Suna-_

_Y así Deidara y Hidan volaban directo a Suna en medio de la obscuridad_

_Dolor. Un tremendo dolor sentía mayuri aún acompañado con un olor fétido. ¿Qué era? Su memoria borrosa logro recordar a Kakuzu cargado a dos muertos. Claro. Una maldita reocmpensa._

_Mayuri abrió los ojos y busco en la habitación poco iluminada a Kakuzu. El Moreno sin capa ni camisa se encontraba checando nuevas "recompensas" en el libro bingo._

_-"esa espalda"- pensó. Kakuzu podría ser un viejales pero que cuerpo tenía.  
Mayuri enrojeció pensando en el beso de otra vez. Peor al mismo tiempo entristeció, claro que Kakuzu era ya un HOMBRE. ¿Un beso? Eso era algo vanal para el, pero para ella era su cruz desde ese día que la beso._

_-¿por qué mierda no pones esos malditos cuerpo en otro lugar?- ¿¡qué!? Cómo era posible que esas palabras salieran de su boca._

_Kakuzu seguía leyendo sin prestar atención a Mayuri._

_Mayuri comenzó a sentir temperatura en todo su cuerpo. Ya habían pasado como veinte minutos desde que dirigió la palabra a el ojiverde._

_Molesta se levantó y camino en silencio hacia Kakuzu tambaleante y quedo justo detrás de el. Kakuzu no se inmuto ante su presencia y seguía leyendo.  
Paso por la cabeza de Mayuri una idea estúpida y bastante alocado. Esa espalda. No sabía que hacia, no sabía si la temperatura la estaba afectando. Sólo sabía una cosa_

_-...¿?_

_Mayuri suavemente se acurruco en la espalda de Kakuzu, tan suave, tan caliente.  
Por unos momentos se quedo así. Más sin embargo en cuestión de segundos se levantó rápido algo asustada_

_¿Qué hizo? ¿Por qué hacia eso? La Uchiha asustado retrocedió, pero un agarrón de brazo no la deja. Era Kakuzu sin máscara y con sus ojos extrañamente confusos.  
Mauro lo miro con pánico_

_-¡¿qué mierda maldito viejales?! Déjame en paz ya-_

_Kakuzu sonrió de medio lado y la tomo de la cintura.  
Mayuri ya no tenía energía para seguir forcejeando. Planto sus ojos obscuros en las iris verdes del mayor_

_-¡ya déjame!_

_Kakuzu le agarró el trasero tan de repente que Mayuri se pudo roja.  
Kakuzu le susurro al oído_

_-para ser una niña tienes un trasero increíble_

_Kakuzu se acercó a su oído_

_-eres una mujer difícil..._

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

0o0 Kakuzu y Mayuri kukuki  
SPOILER ALERT  
¿Ya vieron los dos últimos mangas de Naruto?  
Sasuke-kun quiere se Hokage OMG, siento tardar en subir este cap y el estúpido manga a tan rápido que a futuro tendré que cambiar muchas cosas de fanfic -.-

Naruto: Dattebayo! Yo seré el nuevo Hokage =^^=  
Sasuke: eso lo veremos dobe -.-  
Yo: 77# se van de mi capitulo que aún no es tiempo de ustedes! Si?  
Sasuke: quien eres tu para poner a mi prima en situación tan incómoda 77  
Yo: Mayuri esta de acuerdo :)  
Mayuri: claro que no! Me usas para tu beneficio UwU  
Yo: LARGUENSE TODOS DE AQUÍ AHORA ò.ó

Bueno bueno en fin, ya se que para muchos llega verano, pero yo apenas voy a hacer un mes de mi tercer cuatrimestre, ósea, cero vacaciones. Es como hace un "verano"  
Y ya regreso mi amors :'3 soy tan feliz D: que podría llorar  
Y bueno se que mi historia va relativamente lenta pero todo a su paso, siento que si la continuara aún después de que Mayuri contara toda su vida sería muy larga. Así qué pienso dividirla en dos.

Gracias por leer y recuerden que  
Comentar = agradecer

Zazkita ~


End file.
